


My Werewolf

by Senowolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, Derek in Denial, Derek is a Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Future Sexual Content, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, I’ll update someday, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slowest of Slowbuild, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Tags May Change, Telepathy, Twilight AU, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Wolf Derek, of a sort, sciam, sterek, wolf malia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles brought his hand to his lips as he weighed his options. Then he looked back at the wounded animal who was shuddering oddly. There were loud cracks and pops, and lots of unnatural body movements before Stiles realized that the wolf’s body was changing back.</i>
</p><p>  <i>He gasped as dark fur fell to the ground around the human like figure now emerging from the once wolf form. Pale skin. Jet black hair. Stubble. Pouty lips. Thick eyelashes..</i></p><p>  <i>Holy shit it was Derek.</i></p><p>* * *</p><p>In a universe where Werewolf packs exist alongside Vampires, Stiles is imprinted on by a large, black wolf who hates Vampires with every bone and sinew in his body. That's the problem though, Stiles is a Vampire-Human Hybrid. Derek is a Werewolf, just a little older than Stiles. That's the issue. A half Vampire and a Werewolf, destined to be soulmates. As if.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>THIS STORY IS IN FIRST PERSON! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! (Will sometimes be in third person)</i>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad @oroyatae

**Stiles:** Lydia is a Vampire and my adopted Sister. Jackson is also a Vampire, and Lydia's mate which undoubtedly makes him my brother uhg. Our parents are Natalie Martin-Stilinski--now a vampire--and John Stilinski who has always been a Vampire and also turned Nat. My real mother died while giving birth to me so I never got to know her, I remember being inside her and loving her, but I guess that that's kind of dwindled away and been replaced by Nat. She's great. We don't shine in the sunlight just to clarify first, but we are paler than most humans. We have kind of hard skin I guess, not unnaturally hard but enough to protect us. Oh! We also prefer not to wear much clothing when we're home because we like being free of restraint. We're completely free when we're home. 

One thing you should know about me is I really like to watch the werewolves, they're pretty...Mesmerizing....Especially the black one with blue eyes..O-oh sorry, um I get caught up when I think about them hehe....Um about me, I'm a hybrid, my dad fell in love with my real mother and I came out of the equation so yay. I can survive on human food and blood ughn-nasty. I only drink blood when I'm too lazy to go get something. Poop. I'm getting hungry right now, curly fries my loves where are you.. Anyway I fit in pretty well and blood in general doesn't have a huge affect on me if I smell it. That's the human side of me I guess. Oh, also, we are an "Herbivore" family, we eat animals, so there's really no need to kill us...Just saying...Poor Bambi..

**Derek:** Me, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Theo, and Malia are all werewolves. Malia's the smallest one of us all so she looks more Coyote than Wolf. We all live in the Hale house--my house--in the woods. Something you need to know about us is we are huge, like a horse or cow size. Um, we don't have mind links unless we want too but we can always hear if another pack mate is calling out to us in their mind. I guess its our choice whether or not we answer.....Only an alpha bite can turn you, unless of course you're born into it like me and my uncle were. And yeah that's about all from us...Oh and wolfs bane does burn a bit... Or a lot depending on the species...

**Allison:** My family are hunting people, we live on the same land as the wolves and won't hesitate to kill a Vampire if it comes over the boundary set between our people, and the undead things.. My mom hates the wolves but I guess she deals with them, my dad is pretty chill about them as long as they don't hurt a person. Which they never do because, as Isaac put it, they are protectors. So yeah we're still wary of the wolves but we're more with them than the vampires. Besides, Isaac is a werewolf and we're together. It's like he can't leave me alone no matter what, it's cute. He says there's a reason why but he hasn't told me yet. Its funny because I practically saw him shift in front of me....he's so curly!

**ME:** #BEACON HILLS IS THE NEW FORKS! SO IT RAINS A LOT!

ALSO THE BOUNDARY IS A RIVER WITH A BRIDGE THAT SEPARATES TWO PARTS OF THE FOREST! ONE HALF WITH THE MCCALL PACK AND THE OTHER WITH THE STILINSKI COVEN! Also the city is free reign to both species....So there may be some meet ups, also the reason for-

Sorry I almost said something....Anyway I hope you guys are looking forward to this as much as I am. I will start the first chapter and write as much as I can but I have school in the morning so yeah I'll write more when I get home though BC I get out early tomorrow! WOOT WOOT! Anyway hope this helps you guys understand and ILY ALL!!!

**OH ONE MORE THING! CHAPTERS WITH ANYTHING SEXUAL OR SENSUAL WILL BE MARKED WITH AN '*' SO IF YOU SEE AN '*' THAT MEANS THERES MATURE THEMES IN THAT CHAPTER! OKAY NOW GO READ!**


	2. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For hating him so much, I let myself enjoy his beauty for a little while. But everything has to come to an end, just like this happiness. He was beautiful, and a monster. A monster much, much worse than me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER YAY!!

Even though Stiles had the normal golden eyes color of a _"Herbivore,"_ or brown depending on what he felt like eating, he still was a monster. But when I--the human side--looked at him, I saw a man that was perfect in every way. No impurities. That of course was caused by the whole imprinting crap that had me raging mad for a whole month. The teen was completely oblivious, thank _God_ for that.

When I'd looked at Stiles I had felt nothing but a strong pulling sensation towards the young halfling. Like my whole focus was taken away and was changing to home in on the boy. Stiles must've thought something was wrong with me back then because he had tried to help me. That had just made me angry and sent me barreling out of wherever we had been, and into the woods on four legs rather than two.

Another horrid fact was that my wolf had waited to imprint. All the others imprinted before I did but it took forever for me to imprint. Of course, I hadn't aged a day since the vampires came back which was about 139 years ago. Nobody suspected anything though, dumbass humans and their weak minds, so easy to manipulate. I was a werewolf though, so none of their stupid tricks worked on me or the others.

I was currently shifted, and running once again on the rampage of reality.

_'A freakin' vampire.'_ I thought to myself as I ran.

The boy wasn't even a full vampire, but half was enough to drive me up the wall or outside for that matter. Half of me wanted to go and be friends while my wolf side growled at me whenever I thought about it. It was strange because while my inner wolf wanted to tear the boy apart, the other part that was human--including a small fraction of my wolf--wanted to love and protect Stiles. The human in him anyways.

It was raining today, like it usually did here in Beacon Hills. There were few sunny days in between, but I don't care much for the sunlight, I'm warm enough as it is.

My paws were getting muddy and my teeth snapped together as my head shook from side to side in my attempt to shake the image of the pale boy from my mind. But it wouldn't leave me alone.

_'Derek? Dereeeeek, answer me!'_ It was Peter.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that my uncle was a werewolf too, but he stuck to the shape of the wolf the most out of all of us. The only times we'd see him in his human figure was if he grew tired of hunting for food. I thought it was kind of gross but hey, I can't say I've ever tried to eat meat in my wolf form.

I came to a slow trot before stopping completely, tilting my snout up to smell the air. Water droplets landed on the rim of my nostrils, making me sneeze loudly in the soft patter of the rain. I was happy to know that Peter was far away from me, he always knew when something was bothering me. So instead I continued on my run, not knowing exactly where my legs were carrying me. I was passing through thinner trees by the minute and my furry, black coat was now sopping wet, leaving only the downy fluff to protect me from being soaked through to the skin.

My ears faced backwards as I ran, mud wedging itself between my lightly webbed toes and making me bite my tongue from the chill. My blue eyes flicked side to side while my legs pushed and pulled, thick muscles releasing tension before recoiling and readying themselves to spring forward once more. My breath came in short but loud pants, the rain missing my eyes and getting in my now open mouth. I let my tongue loll out of the side of my mouth so the rainwater put a soft sweetness in my mouth.

I nearly spun out when I came to a clearing that actually turned out to be a road. I huffed when I saw the familiar bridge crossing over the river running softly underneath it. The river which told both us wolves and the vampires where our territory ended.

_'The border, already? Huh, maybe I should start running the other way....'_ I thought with a head tilt.

I leaned down and sniffed the ground, a small growl of surprise leaving my lungs when I took in a vaguely familiar scent. My head snapped up when I heard a small squeak of shock. My blue eyes scanned the misty road until my eyes landed on _him_.

Stiles was standing at the other side of the bridge, water running down over his nearly naked body. I say nearly because he was only in a pair of bright red running tights. He was pink-lipped and wide-eyed as he looked me over in what could only be fascination. I growled at him angrily, but there was something keeping me from jumping over the invisible line between us. Stiles, however, smiled before walking closer to me, meaning that he was also getting closer to the halfway point of the bridge.

I felt myself tense up more as I too came forward slowly, but for different reasons completely. I growled loudly and snapped my teeth together before licking them, rainwater cooling my mouth as it dripped inside.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a Big Bad Wolf. Tell me, you think you can turn back into your human self? Or will that be awkward for you...? Can you even understand me, Wolfie?" Stiles asked as he threw a leg over the bridge railing, sitting on the edge of it with amazing grace.

My growl died in my throat as I stared with curiosity at the hybrid boy. My head cocked a little once again, making Stiles awe, his eyes getting all googly and big and honey colored. In reaction I growled and let my tail lower, I hadn't even known I'd raised it. Slowly, I walked forward until I was about ten feet away from the invisible line that separated us, then I stopped and sniffed the air again, my nose searching for that soft, honey-mint, vanilla musk that belonged to the vampire.

When the smell reached my nose I sighed heavily and my eyes started to droop before closing entirely—I was content.

* * *

Stiles sat shocked on the ledge of the bridge. His brain was trying to wrap around why a werewolf was so calm being this close to him. It didn't make sense. Stiles was given the gift of intelligence when he was born, whereas Lydia had the magnificent powers of persuasion and Jackson, speed.

Those were his family members, well two of them anyway. His father was the town Sheriff, amazing since he was a vampire but he wasn't into human blood at all. He was awarded the power of authority—even over the werewolves—and then there was his mother. She was gifted with empathy and compassion, strange since she was still quite strict every now and then when Stiles did something dumb. Such a dumb thing as coming out to the border and trying to talk to a werewolf.

Stiles' lithe body gracefully jumped off the little lip of the bridge and strode forward till he was right in front of Derek. Now, his parents always said that the being over the border was being on the _opposite_ side of the river, they never said anything about being right over it so this shouldn't be too big of a deal. Stiles reached out with a long-fingered, pale hand and slowly pushed it forward till it was hovering over Derek's head that was still bowed. Stiles hesitated in touching the beautiful creature, afraid he'd upset him.

As if on cue to his thoughts, Derek's eyes opened and when he saw how close Stiles was he faltered in an attempt to bite the hybrid's arm off.

Stiles yelped and jumped back, a hiss pulling his lips back over his suddenly sharp canines. He whimpered in his throat while glaring at Derek who felt growing remorse for his actions. He really didn't need to bite the boy since he was half human he _was_ alive—he had a heartbeat—therefore not really a part of the border alliance, but he was still _half_.

Stiles could come and go as he pleased, as long as he didn't kill a human. But, that didn't mean that he _wouldn't_ _not_ be hunted if he crossed over the line. No, the wolves would definitely come after him, but now they all had a feeling of suspicion, though no one knew what Derek would do if they had the boy cornered.

The wolves were never allowed to kill a wolf's imprint, ever. If they did there was a good chance that the werewolf affected would go off and never return. Both in a sense of changing back into a human and just never returning in general.

Stiles knew enough about werewolves to know to stay away, but there was something about them that he wanted to have engraved in his mind, body, and soul. He always came out here to the bridge to try and catch a glimpse of them and every now and then he did. They were magnificent creatures, the largest one was dark chocolate brown and the leader from what Stiles knew. There was also a pretty storm grey one that was second to smallest next to the coyote looking one. The were others; a curly, fluffy, yellow-grey one, a light brown one with a dark face, a cream one, and one that was completely grey with a brownish hue. But then there was the black one, the one right in front of Stiles, the one with the blue eyes.

Stiles felt a pull towards the large wolf, his heart beating too loud and too fast in his own living skin and bone. There was something about the black one that always dominated his attention from the others. Something that was calling to him, trying to get him to see something that was there, but could only be found by feeling.

Derek was still glaring at Stiles from his place on the other side of the bridge, but it was softer than before. He couldn't fight the small bond that he now anonymously shared with the halfling.

Even though the boy was unaware, he himself knew about it and he would be continuously haunted by it. He wouldn't ever truly hurt Stiles and he hated that thought. He was a vampire, and he didn't deserve anything more than one chance to try and be civilized.

If he slipped up, Derek himself would be the one to take him down. No matter if the border was there.

* * *

He won't stop looking at me with his damned honey-gold eyes. They were beautiful no doubt, so much more than the normal wolf yellow color, but he wasn't human. I growled low in my chest before a voice called out to me, it was a voice that had the fur on my haunches rising along with the fur on my neck and shoulders.

_'Derek? What are you doing over there? Why does it smell like a vampire-Derek!'_

I swung around in time to see the grey-brown wolf running towards me to my right flank. Theo. He was snarling and snapping his jaws together angrily as he came to my side, scaring Stiles and making him jump to the other side of the bridge. I growled low in my throat.

_'Don't. Calm down, Theo. Calm. Down.'_ I thought loudly with another growl, warning him to let it be.

Theo stopped his own growling but he didn't relax. His fur was still standing and his ears were flat against his head. He looked at me, his dull yellow eyes meeting mine before he turned away to leave but of _course_ , Stiles had to go and open his perfect lips and taunt him.

"That's right you little wolf ass, run back to your Alpha!" Stiles jeered from the other side of the bridge.

I let out an annoyed whine at the way Theo tensed behind me, giving up because of course, he'd take the taunt to heart. I had three seconds or less to act because I knew in those three seconds Theo would be turned around and charging after Stiles. Just as I weighed the consequences, Theo was blurring past me. My blue eyes widened at the scream from Stiles and my legs were suddenly taking me forward over the bridge and after Theo. My breathing was fast and my growls were incoherent. Theo twisted around trees as he followed Stiles who was falling closer and closer with every second.

I made my legs pump faster and soon I was shoulder to shoulder with Theo. He looked at me and tried to smile, assuming that's what he was trying to do. It made me angrier than before. I roared while I snapped my teeth down over the back of his neck; taking us both down to the ground with a loud thud, mixed with the soft squish of wet earth, and a hint of ruffling from our fur. Theo yelped before twisting himself in my grasp, trying to bite and snap his way away from me but my bite was through the skin and I wasn't lessening it anytime soon. I could faintly hear Stiles' ragged breathing that was progressively getting farther and farther away. Good.

I turned my focus back to the younger wolf below me who was now motionless. I waited a moment before letting him go. I glowered at him from where I was above him making him blink up at me with big yellow eyes in a sort of confused puppy manner.

_'What were you thinking! Chasing a vampire is one thing, but chasing a vampire over the border!? You need some serious disciplining!'_ I growled before getting off of him and walking away.

I turned back to look at him and immediately noticed how ashamed he looked. His tail was tucked between his legs and his ears and head were bowed in submission. That was a first for him, he was always the one in the pack known to push buttons. I sighed in a deep, breathy growl. My own head lowered as I came over to him slowly, I tried to forget how he winced. When I was close enough I rubbed my face over his reassuringly, making deep noises in my throat so he knew I wasn't trying to hurt him.

_'Accidents happen Theo.'_ I thought to him specifically. He sniffed loudly in response.

_'I feel like I did something wrong though, I feel really bad... I-I don't know what it is but I-'_ Theo tilted his head away from mine and started to walk back to the bridge.

I paused and tried to think of the things going through his head, I even tried to enter his thoughts but he was blocking me out, making it impossible to read him. I huffed in defeat but he didn't notice. Only Scott could break through the barriers in our minds and get to what he needed to know.

It was when we were coming back to the bridge that I realized it now occupied two more wolves. Erica and Boyd stared at us blankly as we came over the old wood and onto the gravel of the road that lead to our home a few miles up. Erica's normally sleek fur was covered in mud from her forelegs and down. She made a coughing sound that I knew was laughter, so I snapped at her, making her step back with a small yip. I continued forward, turning my slow walk into a run as the rain started to come down harder. I could hear the others behind me, their thoughts filling my mind.

_'Nice job Theo! I won't be surprised if the Vampires decide to just say goodbye to the little peace treaty we have with them and come **try** to kill us.'_ Erica thought sarcastically, still wary of me as she ducked her head forward towards Theo.

_'Shut up, the kid was the one who got me all riled up in the first place...'_ Theo defended weakly.

_'You really think that's an excuse? When Scott finds out that you went over the line-'_ Boyd's voice chimed accusingly.

_'What is Scott supposed to be finding out about?'_

_'DAH! Malia, you have to make a sound okay!? Gosh, you're so small to begin with but it's hard to hear when the rain is drowning everything within a hundred meter radius out!'_ Erica squealed loudly, making everyone including me grit our teeth together, It sounded like a microphone that had been covered up by a hand.

_'Not my fault, and I'm like ten miles away from you guys...'_ Malia muttered, sounding like she was smiling.

_'Malia, do you know where Scott is? I can't find him and he won't answer me when I call for him.'_ Liam was now listening in.

_'He's at the house with Peter I think. They went out earlier to look for Derek because he wouldn't answer them so Scott was a little worried...Erica is Derek with you?'_ Malia asked incredulously.

Erica glanced at me from my left side and I rolled my eyes as we came closer to the mountains that hid our home. She answered with a loud laugh like howl that had me running faster. I growled weakly when I saw Scott in the distance. He was in his wolf form and was sitting directly in front of the house with his tail thumping lightly against the ground and his head raised high. He resembled a mother tapping her foot as she tried not to freak out. It almost made me cough a laugh.

When we reached him Erica and the others immediately came down onto their forefeet, tails wagging in a shy manner. Theo was cowering though, his tail between his legs as he went up to Scott and tried to nuzzle into his side. Scott growled from deep in his throat, his red eyes fixed on Theo as he rolled onto his back and exposed his throat. Scott jumped him and bit his throat, not in a deathly way but in a discipline sort of way. Theo yelped but was clearly trying to keep quiet as Scott bit his ear.

_'Theo we have gone over this multiple times already! No. Going. Over. The. Border!'_ Scott thought angrily, his booming voice making me shiver and crouch a little.

Theo was visibly shaking and he was making small whimpering noises that had Scott backing off of him. Scott sighed heavily, his head drooping while he started to nuzzle Theo softly. Theo whimpered louder and tried to move away but soon gave up as Scott licked the top of his head.

I turned away and looked up to see Malia and Liam coming through the tree line. Malia barked at us before running behind the house. She reemerged as her human self with a large shirt that was probably mine thrown over her small body—we left a shed with clothes out back.

She smiled at Scott when she saw him before taking her soaked body through the red door and into the large house that was our home. I growled at that, knowing she'd be leaving large puddles of water and mud everywhere, and I knew for a fact that Melissa would not be happy to find a muddy house when she came home. I trotted out back and shifted with a few small pops and cracks before I opened the bin with the name _"Derek"_ written on it in a neat fashion.

There were a pair jeans and a dark grey tank top at the bottom of the bin which was nearly empty now. I sighed before grabbing the clothes and pulling them on over my heated skin. The pants were an ass trying to pull on over my wet skin but they came up eventually. After I had dressed I walked back out into the rain and jogged to the porch where I noticed Liam was lying. His eyelids were drooped and nearly falling shut until I came up the steps, making his eyes snap open.

He groaned softly, his silvery blue body relaxing and his eyes falling shut.

"C'mon Liam, you can't keep sleeping on the porch like this. Someone could come wandering around and see you." I said with a small smile when the wolf whined.

"Is it that much of a chore for you to change? Here I'll even get you some clothes." I said before I went over to the younger wolf and nudged him to try to get him to move.

He growled but got up anyway. His eyes burned bright yellow when he looked at me, making me laugh as he stepped off the porch and walked out back at the speed of a sloth. I waited till he came back, a blue and grey shirt sticking to him as he walked just as slowly as before up the stairs. I wrapped an arm around his neck and rubbed my knuckles into his wet hair, hearing him whine with pain.

I laughed when he wiggled out of my grip and ran into the house, shouting Malia's name.

_'The others must have gone out again.'_ I thought to myself, wondering where they were right now.

My arms came up to wrap around my chest as my thoughts drifted from familiar pictures of the pack to the image of a half-naked man running through the rainy woods. The image of him standing on the bridge with water running over his perfect frame filling my mind. The sight of rainwater dripping from his eyelashes onto his cheek made me hum in content. At least my destined soulmate was beautiful.

For hating him so much, I let myself enjoy his beauty for a little while. But everything has to come to an end, just like this happiness. He was beautiful, and a monster. A monster much, much worse than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo?


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The T.V. was off so I turned it on and surfed through the channels. I stopped when I found a show with a person that looked so much like Stiles. My mind filled with pictures of the hybrid making me sigh contently._
> 
>  
> 
> _Before I knew it I was dozing off into a deep sleep even though it was still early._
> 
>  
> 
> _From the love seat, Scott was sitting with wide eyes._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then he smiled softly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! New Character enters!!!

Rain hits me like small BB Gun pellets from my speed. It didn't hurt much but being part human had it's downsides, such as pain. I ground my teeth together as my legs started to tire, another downside. There were lots of things I could do that were inhuman, but there were limits. It got really annoying but I still was higher up than a normal human. I knew when I got home I would get into trouble.

None of my family had mind reading capabilities but Jordan was coming up for a few months.

Jordan Parrish. The one who could both see and hear your memories by looking into your eyes, and you could not look away from his gaze when he looked through your mind. I felt anxiety pour out of my body when I realized he'd see what happened.

 _'Dad is going to **kill** me when he gets home, if he isn't already.'_ I thought to myself just as my house came into view.

My golden eyes flicked to the balcony where Lydia was standing, in nothing but a bra and some deep green spandex shorts.

 _'Geez, put on some clothes would you Lydia.'_ I thought to myself as I came running into the doorless back porch.

The back porch didn't have a door because we would often use it when we went out to hunt. I smiled when I smelled the familiar scent of curly fries. My eyes cast over the huge kitchen to the breakfast bar where there was a brown paper bag with grease stains on it. In big print the name **_Stiles_** was written. My mouth watered and I used vampire speed to get over to the table but just as I was about to tear into the bag, there were large, muscled arms wrapping around my waist and someone tackling me to the ground.

"AH-J-Jordan! Stop-AH HAHAHA!" I shrieked as he began to tickle me and smack my sides.

After a few minutes I felt teeth bite into my arm making me squawk in shock, then we were both biting and tussling in the kitchen.

"Stiles what are you doing, Jordan! You guys are gonna wreck the house! Mom is going to kill you guys!" Lydia shouted as Jordan gave a particularly hard elbow to my ribs, making me cry out in pain.

"He-OW! Hey! That's not fai-OUCH! STOP DOING THAT! JORDAN-MMFG-ERRR!" I growled as he put me in a headlock, making escape inevitable.

Jordan laughed at me before he finally let me go with a loud "thud". I groaned and rubbed my ribs while Jackson strolled into the kitchen. His hair was wet and there was water running down his jaw. My mouth fell open when I realized what he was wearing. My most favorite, most desired, most deepest shade of red colored running tights. Rage filled my eyes, eyes which met Jackson's in a beyond dark glare. He smirked, then winked at me.

"You Assh-!"

"Mind your mouth Stiles, no swearing in this household." Natalie said as she came in the room, her purse over her shoulder where an umbrella was resting.

I bit my lip and made a face, lips pressed into a line. Jordan smiled and I knew he was trying to look into my eyes but I refused to look up now. It was a matter of minutes till he would see it all.

"Stiles, you okay?" He asked me while he tilted his head down to try to meet my gaze once again.

I quickly turned away from him and instead went to grab my bag of fries. I shoveled at least ten in my mouth before I turned around, getting ready to speak when my eyes were met with amber ones. They were almost orange on the outside of the iris, but the inside near the pupil was a bright gold color, then there were the black holes of his pupils. My eyes were straining with the need to look away but it was impossible.

The color in those irises flared and I was put into a trance, a stray fry falling from my mouth which my hand caught. I watched as Jordan's eyes widened and relaxed as he went through my memories. It was a bit rude considering he was basically prying but it was too late to look away now.

By the time he was done I couldn't force myself to move. The voice of Natalie shouting at me brought me back to reality, along with a frying pan hitting me upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that fo-"

"NO SWEARING STILES STILINSKI!" Nat yelled in outrage, this is what I meant by her strict tendencies.

"Why in the Lord's name would you tease a werewolf!? You know that you almost caused our treaty with the wolves to fall apart!? Oh! That grey one, he almost had you in his teeth, you could have been killed!" She exclaimed while pushing a hand into her hair.

Jackson snickered from his place, his deep topaz eyes meeting mine with a flicker of smugness, making me roll my own.

"But I'm fine, see? No wounds, no missing body parts." I said while picking up the bag of fries and heading up to my room.

Natalie hissed behind me, but I just kept going. Up the stairs and down a long hallway with a door to the left was my room. It was a large room with a huge window that showed the balcony where Lydia usually was, debating her new designs to put up on the market. Oh by the way Lydia is a famous and very filthy rich fashion designer. She makes all kinds of things and goes on business trips every month with her "Model" boyfriend Jackson, or better known as Jackass.

Jackson was an underwear model most of the time, but he always modelled for Lydia's Men's wear. She wanted me to do the Teen's wear but I refused. I didn't want to have my face plastered everywhere in the world, it's just terrifying to think about.

Nat is an interior designer. She actually designed our houses. I say house "plural" because we have this house and another in Seattle Washington, which was the one I usually escaped to every month or so. Plus there were a few others scattered across the globe, such as Japan, Canada, England, Brazil, etc. Dad had bought a lot of the other ones before I came into the picture though so I've only been to a few of them but they are nice and concealed by trees and nature. Then on the list of careers, there was Dad, who was a full time Sheriff. And lastly there was me.

I didn't know what I wanted to do yet. I guess I was the "normal" one in the family. I played the high schooler and child to a rich family. It was a bit boring when it was just me and Lydia home because she was always dragging me down to her studio that was full of impressing drawings of clothes and underwear. So I'd go out, like I did today.

Clearly that was a bad idea.

"Oh what to do, what to do. My life is so boring."

I smiled when I remembered how the black wolf had yelped when his pal charged at me. He had looked so shocked, yet scared when the other wolf had came after me. It was pretty funny but now it made my heart tingle a little bit. He hadn't wanted me to get hurt. I had seen it in his eyes. I was not stupid. I was the exact opposite. I'd figure out who and what the wolf was before long.

I had to.

*** * ***

**_I will be home by noon today so please, please, please, don't make the house a mess. I am bringing home Chinese too, so make sure that everyone who want's some is home so they can eat. Oh and Derek, watch out for Liam, he's still a bit new, wouldn't want him to get pushed away...._**

**_\- Melissa_**

I groaned at the small paper in my hand, wondering why this was my life. I looked around the house and cringed. There was mud tracking everywhere, mainly from Erica because she always got the messiest. It wasn't even her fault but her and Boyd when they played, they knew how to make a mess.

It took about half an hour to mop all the mud up and it was 11:49. She was probably on her way home now. I heard a small howl that answered my thoughts. She was definitely on her way home now. Knowing that Liam went back out, he was probably running in the trees by her car.

Liam was an interesting character, his father even more so. Melissa always talked about him and said that he was a good man. Sadly there was nothing but friendly feelings towards the doctor. Hell, Liam already called Melissa Mom but that may be because he imprinted on Scott.

That came as a shock to everyone, literally everyone. Scott hasn't imprinted yet but some wolves never do, or so our history says. He'd always had his eyes out for the one Argent girl, but Isaac imprinted on her and made it very clear to Scott that she was his and only his. And Boyd had imprinted on Erica shortly after he'd been turned, and Erica followed suit after she too turned. I just want to know who Scott will imprint on, if anyone. Right now Liam is just like a friend to Scott, until he either one, decides to become more than friends or two, stay friends. Stay brothers. Liam was always quick to please Scott but he had his faults, such as his temper. Just a few weeks ago he had snapped and gone after the Alpha, screaming about how cruel he was to him and that it was hurting so much.

Afterwards, Liam had run off in both fear and shock and not returned for weeks. It drove everyone insane. However in that same time period Malia had joined the pack along with Theo who had both temperament and mouthing issues--he liked to push people to their limits. Liam had came back eventually, sending Theo off the rails in anxiousness. He hadn't known whether the smaller wolf was friend or foe. He learned pretty quick that he was a friend.

"We've been through hell and back but we always manage somehow..." I said while I went over to the large red painted door to the front porch and opened it.

It was sprinkling out now, the clouds still dark grey and hovering endlessly over Beacon Hills. I let my eyes close before taking a deep breath. The smell of wet leaves and bark filled my nose, the musky smell of my pack members joining in with the forest's fragrance. There was also his smell. My heart beat just a little faster as his scent filled my lungs like toxins, making it hard for me to breathe and think properly. I felt sudden warmth covering me like a soft wool blanket, my wolf was struggling to stay awake.

Something, maybe his scent was making me drunk. The intoxicating scent was making me drowsy. 

Suddenly, the wonderful smells were interrupted by the smell of Chinese. My wolf was back to attention and was barking inside me, letting me know it was hungry. I faintly smiled before turning my eyes to the driveway, hearing but not seeing Melissa's car. I could also hear the heavy padding of paws on the wet ground. Soft yips and keens reached my ears just as Melissa's car came into view.

I smiled when Liam and the others came crashing out of the trees, making Melissa slam on the brakes and honk at them. I laughed as Scott came up to the driver side and licked the glass.

Finally they all made way for her long enough for her to park. Once she was parked Scott was right back at her door, his ears down and his tail wagging energetically from side to side. Liam was also excited, his whining loud like a whistle.

"Okay if you guys want to eat go change and come inside. Right now Pups!" Melissa said as she went to the passenger side of the car to grab the bags of food.

They all did as she said, their huge bodies thundering to the back of the house, the sound of their happiness filling the once quiet trees with loud yips and barks which faded into laughs and chuckles. My gaze turned back to Melissa and I frowned as she tried to grab all of the sacks.

"Here Melissa let me help okay." I said while going over to her and taking most of the sacks.

I was coming up the porch when Theo ran past me and into the house with nothing but a pair of shorts on, his hair wet and feet only slightly muddy. I heard Malia laughing from behind me and I growled as she too came whizzing past me, nearly making me drop all the food. Erica and Boyd were already in the kitchen when I got in the house, they must have come through the back door. Everyone must have come in through the back door besides Malia and Theo.

"Kids! Foods here! Scott!" Melissa hollered into the large house, hoping that Scott was already inside.

A few seconds later everyone started pouring into the kitchen from different rooms of the house; Theo from the bathroom, Liam from his room, Malia from her room, and Scott from upstairs. I rolled my eyes as they all started to bustle around the large wooden table centered in the dining room. The table was made from a tree once known as the Nemeton. The remains of the tree were still in the woods, nothing but a stump now. It's where our pack meetings were held.

Theo smiled maliciously at Malia, who was just starting to hold a piece of sliced beef to her mouth, before he quickly bit the little piece from her fork. She glared at him angrily and then growled with a flash of her deep yellow eyes. I smirked as Theo cringed away from the sound.

Malia then went back to eating from the large to-go box with her name scrawled messily across it. I waited till everyone had gotten their share before I started to dig around for mine. I found the large box in the last box, along with some rice and sweet and sour sauce, and a medium box of sweet and sour chicken. My stomach rumbled and before I knew it I was succumbing to the behaviors of the younger wolves around me. I heard Melissa laugh from behind us all, knowing she would never get used to how messily we ate, also the amount we ate.

When we had all eaten up we all went out into the living room where we all started to doze while Melissa took care of our mess. I felt bad for making her do it but when I tried to help her she just gave me a face that said, _"Sit your butt down."_

I sniffled from my position on the couch and suddenly found my mind wandering to Stiles.

 _'I wonder if he would eat as much as us.'_ I thought with a barely audible chuckle.

I wondered if maybe I'd see him soon, I felt the need to see him again. My wolf was content with that thought.

_'Strange..'_

_'What's strange?'_ Scott's voice asked.

I jumped at the voice and then let my hazel eyes search for my Alpha. He was seated on the loveseat to my right, Liam curled into his chest.

 _'Scott-'_ I stopped myself and bit my tongue, not sure if I could tell him yet.

He knew something was up, but he never liked pushing me to tell him things. Scott knew I would spill on my own time. However I didn't really like it when he'd slip his awareness into my mind without a sound, without me even knowing that I had my mind open enough for him to listen in.

But I knew that if he thought I was keeping something that could potentially hurt me, he would get me to tell him. For my sake.

 _'S'okay, you don't have to tell me right now. Just, don't hurt yourself Derek.'_ Scott thought to me with an understanding grin.

 _'See.'_ I thought to myself, blocking my thoughts now.

The T.V. was off so I turned it on and surfed through the channels. I stopped when I found a show with a person that looked so much like Stiles. My mind filled with pictures of the hybrid making me sigh contently. 

Before I knew it I was dozing off into a deep sleep even though it was still early.

From the love seat, Scott was sitting with wide eyes. 

Then he smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo? What do you guys think of Jordan? He's a fellow friend of the Stilinski coven. His background, I can't tell you yet. ;)


	4. Go Easy On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I gasped, trying desperately to gulp a few more breaths of air but everything was falling. I was falling. For one brief second it felt like being on a rollercoaster because the nausea, then just as the darkness pounced on my consciousness, I felt strong arms catch me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but bleh-bleh-blehh.

“Mom, pleeeeeaase can I go into town! I know that I was an ass-a-a-adolescent but please can I go? It’s been a week almost already!” I complained excessively. 

I was in the kitchen with Nat, trying desperately to get free of this house. I just wasn’t sure that she would let me go. She groaned from over her recent blueprint, letting her head fall back before she waved her hand at me in a way of saying “go.”

“Really? I-I mean-” I stuttered as I stumbled towards the door before she changed her mind.

“Have fun.”

I laughed before taking off into the surprisingly clear weather, making sure to grab my sweatshirt on the way. It wasn’t raining, yet. I was totally going to Kwik Star when I got to town because Tornados were calling to me, literally. My stomach made a sound, accepting my idea.

“I’m coming food, I swear.” I said while running faster.

I was wearing some deep blue running tights today along with my red sweatshirt, nothing underneath the latter.

The smell of gasoline and chemicals reached my nose so I knew I was getting close to reaching town. I made my legs slow to a more human pace, groaning because I wanted food now. But instead I settled for looking human and not giving anyone a heart attack and I was half human anyway so what could it really hurt. That being said I decided to run just a little over normal human speed.

I smiled as I started to pass people and houses. People gawked and girls who were in an alleyway stared and whispered at me. It was a bit creepy but I know it’s just my angelic body they wanted. Well fuck them, in the worst way because hell to the fricken no. I was not into any of them. 

One, they were all skanks, two, they’re fully human, and three, I’m scared that I’d kill them. Also, I’m sure that I’m smitten by a very beautiful, blue eyed black coated werewolf. And if I didn’t know any better I’d say the same thing about him. Grumpy ass he was. 

I hadn’t even realized I was almost halfway through town. I gasped and quickly turned a left corner and made my way to the gas station just on the outside of town. My mouth watered as I smelled fried food. 

_‘Mmm, finally food!’_ I thought to myself with a smirk.

My eyes caught on something, a dark, glistening Camaro sitting by one of the gas pumps. My attention was stolen by the shiny surface and I found myself staring. I jumped when a voice spoke from my left.

“It’s pretty ain’t it? My friend paid good, hard earned money for it.” 

I looked at the source of the voice and relaxed. A teenager with tanned skin and dark eyes was smiling at me. He looked Mexican, cute like a puppy, and had a crooked yet oddly charming jaw.

There was a weird glint in his eyes, like anticipation… Like he was waiting for my reaction. 

“Yeah it is…” I said while raising my brow.

There was also a weird, heavy muskiness in the air it was familiar. It took me a moment to recognize it. When I did though I gasped and jumped back with a barely there yelp.

“You’re a Werew-ulmf!” I shouted, feeling my hair stand on edge as his suddenly hot hand covered my mouth.

“Shut up! What are you thinking! People will think you’re crazy you moron!” The latino boy exclaimed in anxiousness.

I twisted in his hot embrace and attempted to free myself but relaxed when I saw everyone staring at us. The boy immediately let me go, a fake smile on his face as he punched my shoulder--none too lightly--like we were pals. I glared at him and decided I strongly disliked werewolves. 

“You smell.” I said grumpily while we both walked into the station. 

“You smell worse you know. Like grease and way too strong perfume that you tried to cover the smell with. It hurts my nose.” He answered.

“Hmph.” I pouted when a thought struck me.

“Why are you following me around like a lost puppy. No pun intended.” I said overly sarcastic.

He stopped, and looked at me curiously. 

“I don’t know…. I feel like I need to get to know you. For my friends sake. Sorry that came out way weirder than I expected.. Name’s Scott, Scott McCall.” He said with an amused look.

“I don’t know whether I should get my food and run away from you or tell you my name also.” I said, eyeing him up incredulously.

His eyes narrowed a bit and he tensed up.

“S-Stiles, er my name is Stiles, please don’t hurt me.” I stuttered quietly.

Scott’s face crumpled in confusion then relaxed with an eye roll.

“You were that kid, that Theo went after earlier this week. Sorry for that, he’s new. Still trying to work on his temper.” He said with a certainty that made me a little nervous.

I gulped as I remembered that day.

“But wait, his memories showed me that, you antagonized him… What was it you said exactly? Oh I remember now. _‘That’s right you little wolf ass, run back to your Alpha.’_ ” He mimicked by sticking his tongue out before turning absolutely serious.

“S’a bit rude don’t you think? Hah, I mean, I’m right here.” He said, eyes flashing red for a quarter of a second. 

My chest moved faster as my breathing quickened. 

_‘Shit Stiles! You asshat! This is the Alpha!? Won’t it be nice for Nat to know that you weren’t in the woods when you died but rather were in town. With people.’_ I whined, giving up.

“You want to kill me in the store or in the alley?” I asked sadly.

“AHEM-Mhm-! What? Bro, wow that’s a bit far don’t you think? We’re in town. I would never be such an animal to kill someone, in a town or otherwise. That’s your guy’s job. Beside’s I’d only kill you if you were one, over the border or two, drinking someone. But seeing as you’re half human I don’t see you as a threat. That doesn’t mean that the others won’t hunt you.” Scott said in a calm voice. 

There was something so off about him. His words were making my stomach knot up. It was like he could care less that I would be hunted and killed if I made one mistake, yet it was like he wanted to be friends. There was also something familiar about him…

My eyebrows furrowed and I opened my mouth to ask him what his last name was once again, but he turned away from me. There was another one coming. He smelled strange, whoever _he_ was.

“Scott? You over here? Sco-”

A man, or I should say the man who freaked out months ago came around the corner of a shelf and stopped when he saw me. 

“Scott.” He said urgently.

“It’s fine Derek, he’s harmless. He’s only a halfer.” Scott said with a chuckle.

I smiled before I processed Scott’s words. 

“Heyyy, that’s rude.” I whined and tried to ignore how the dark mystery werewolf-guy, Derek shivered.

“Derek, this is Stiles, Stiles this is Derek. Now I know we are completely opposite species, on completely different sides of the spectrum but I expect nothing but friendly behavior when we are in the city. Okay? No fighting. Not that I’m saying there would even be a fight I mean, look at yourselves. Anyway, Derek, we should leave before Stiles here gets too ruffled up. Later Bro.” Scott said with an otherwise charming smile before he almost drug his frozen werewolf pal out of the station.

“...What in the hell was that…….” I whispered as my mind went over everything that had just happened.

At first I thought the Alpha wanted to kill me, but then he acted like he wanted to be friends? Then he said he would hunt me if I came over the border. Then that werewolf guy who I had ran into a month or two earlier came around. I hadn’t even realized he was a werewolf till now, jeez maybe Scott was right about me being harmless. Then again that Darren guy or whatever his name was didn’t seem so dangerous when he froze like that. THEN AGAIN, he was in his human state. I forget that they turn into the size of a fucking horse. 

“Remind me not to even put a toe over the border. Never again will I even think about it.” I whispered in fear of being ripped apart. 

I bleed. Unlike the rest of my family. I have blood, and a heartbeat. I’m warm and still more fragile than my feline looking sister Lydia. I could bleed out, I could get torn to a bloody, unrecognizable mess. 

Forgetting the whole concept of food I staggered back outside, ignoring that Scott and Darren still hadn’t left. The only thing in my head was the mental images of me turning into a screaming mess. Blood flashed behind my now closed eyelids. The image of me on the ground with wolves tearing at my fragile skin made me shudder. I imagined the pain of flesh being torn from my bones, imagined the hiss-like peeling sound it would make. I cringed and hurried to the backside of the gas station where the alley was.

“It’s not real Stiles, come on, come on!” I whined, my hands scrubbing at my face as tears of fear started to fall. 

“Fuck humanity.” I whispered in a cracked voice.

The visions of my heart being ripped out of my chest made my heart quiver in it’s already odd beat. It hurt. Really bad.

 _‘Damn it hurts! What’s happening to me!? Ow, ow, ouch!’_ I bit back a cry as my ribs constricted around my lungs, like a rabbit getting crushed between a wolf’s jaws. 

_‘Wow Stiles! GREAT analogy! Ah-ah-uhhhhn….’_ I cringed, my body tensed up and there were black spots in my vision making it hard to blink away the tears that fell freely now.

“Why am I crying?” I whisper shouted at myself before choking on my own words.

“Wha-What’s happening to me-wha-” I struggled, but the blackness was crumbling inward around me, suffocating me like volcanic ash. 

I gasped, trying desperately to gulp a few more breaths of air but everything was falling. I was falling. For one brief second it felt like being on a rollercoaster because the nausea, then just as the darkness pounced on my consciousness, I felt strong arms catch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHO THOSE STRONG ARMS BELONGED TO, WELL HEHEHE AS SOON AS I EDIT THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN FIND OUT!


	5. Like A Raging River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Keep running Stiles.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehe...

Musk. Wet leaves and bark. Mud. That's what I wake to the smell of. That musk though...

 _'Wait....There's also the strong smell of-Ah!'_ I gasped as my eyes flew open and I sat up.

I looked around me and shrunk into the soft leather couch I was laid on.

 _'What, the hell. Oh damn what do I do!?'_ I thought loudly as my eyes scanned the room.

Werewolves. I could smell them, but the only one who was in the room was Scott and some woman with curly, raven hair. She was in scrubs and her voice was tense, her heart rate was a bit high too. I jumped when Scott's eyes landed on me, something between a smile and a grimace on his face.

Just then I heard other heartbeats. There was a faint whispering and growling from another room. Then there was a loud shout that caught mine and Scott's attention, the woman just sighed and shook her head.

"Why in the damn universe's name would you bring that _thing_ here!?" It was a man.

"Theo, what was I supposed to do? Let him just die in the alley to be found later on? We hate and hunt vampires' but that doesn't take away our humanity, and that thing, is still human if you haven't forgot. Now I don't want to hear anymore on the matter, you got that."

Whoever had answered the other guy, he wasn't asking if he understood, he was making sure he understood to drop the subject. I shivered in anxiousness, even though it was warm here.

I looked back at Scott and the woman, wondering if I could leave. Preferably without running for my life. I don't understand why I was brought here in the first place. If they were worried about me then they should have brought me to my house. Or left me on the road by my house rather than bring me right into the den. Without my consent a small whine left my throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the entire house to me. Everyone's breath hitched at the sound, and I heard a small whine answer mine. It was a slightly familiar, yet unfamiliar voice, and I suddenly wondered how many of them there really were.

Scott was looking at me with apology in his features, underlying that was a hidden warning that told me it would be a bad idea to try to run.

"I'm sorry Stiles, this-" He paused, "this wasn't supposed to happen. You see, my friend back at the gas station was freaking out when he heard you having an anxiety attack. My mom here, you can call her Melissa if you'd like, she's had to deal with a few cases with me and my pack. So she isn't new to getting odd patients. Derek just wanted to be sure you were okay. I guess his protective instinct kicked in, you do have a heartbeat after all." Scott said, a smile of cunning on his lips as he looked at the floor.

I cocked my head to the side a little, my eyes narrowing in wonder as to what he was hiding.

"Scott, don't you think it's high time he left? He seems perfectly fine." Said the same familiar voice.

I looked behind the couch and to a doorway where the voice had came from. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw at least six pairs of eyes fixated on me. I didn't know if there were more and I certainly hoped not. If there were anymore that would give them the advantage to kill us and make it seem as though we never came back. Of course people would notice but they would never suspect a thing.

There was a small, lean brunette female in the front of them and she was glaring at me like she wanted nothing more than to chew me a new one. I swallowed and a barely-there keen left my nose. I gasped aloud at that while my hand came up to cover my mouth and nose as my heart rate accelerated. My eyes burned and met the stormy blue eyes of a young boy, when yet another reciprocating whine met mine. So the sympathetic culprit was him. A young, and still growing werewolf teenager.

I scoffed at him and then turned back around, curling in on myself and refusing to meet anyone's intruding gaze. After a moment, Scott's mom seemed to understand something that I wasn't saying.

"Okay everyone, please go back into the kitchen so he can leave without fearing that you guys will chase him. I would never condone that kind of behavior anyway. You kids need to learn to control yourselves. He is part human. He bleeds. If you hurt him, you are going back on everything you swore to protect, so move it. Derek, get them in the kitchen." Melissa waved to the dark haired man who looked self absorbed at the moment.

He snapped out of it and turned to look at all the younger wolves and started to motion for them to move into the kitchen.

I felt some relief come back to me as he closed the door with a blank face. I slumped back into the couch for a moment before tensing again when the Alpha--Scott--moved. He held his hands up in surrender before walking swiftly to the front door to open it. He stepped away when the huge red door swung open with the misty air that was busy blowing around outside, water particles blew into the room. I watched one particular particle blow in front of my eyes. There were so many colors in that one little bubble of H2O, ones that didn't even have a name.

That seemed to calm me down now that I knew I had an escape. I inhaled deeply, the moisture in the air smelling so perfect with just the right amount of wolfie-ness to it. But it was that one wolfie smell that was better than the others. I chanced a glance at Scott who was looking at his mother and I knew that if I was gonna go it had to be now.

I didn't trust them enough to promise a safe departure. I waited a second longer before taking off at my vampire speed. The water molecules in the air parted with the breeze created by my speed. I chuckled nervously as I sped out of the house and into the trees. The weather was worse than the past few weeks. The rain wasn't so bad, but the wind was blowing it all over the place making it hard to see anything within a few meters, even for a vampire halfling like me.

Not to mention the fact that I was sure I was gonna get followed. Part of me, the vampire side, wanted to run as far away as possible. The other half wanted to stay and observe the werewolves.

 _'No, you can't do that. Even though they know you're a halfling, it doesn't mean they won't kill you.'_ I thought to myself.

I headed west, to my side of the woods. It was troublesome because I kept slipping in the mud but I felt that if I stopped, I would regret it. I tossed my head to the side and focussed my eyes on my surroundings, my superior sight passed through the rain and mist, scanning for anything but finding nothing.

_'Keep running Stiles.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So its been only a week or so since I updated but here this is let me know what you guys think. What do you think will happen. Heeheeeheee!**


	6. WILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This wasn't going to go well. I could feel it in the way my ruff rose. Not good at all. Maybe I was just over thinking it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be updated yesterday but oops. So this is finally going somewhere and I'm liking the plots that are flowing through my mind. Hmhmhmmmmm! And this is a happier, happier? chapter so yeah, I mean it gets kind of intense towards the end but hey. Anyway my beauties, read!
> 
> "DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE!" -Markiplier
> 
> lol idk, just excited...

The whole time that Stiles had been here had literally driven me crazy. My whole body was gravitating towards him, telling me to go to him, to take care of him but I would not go near him. The only reason he was here was because of me anyway. I didn't break any rules necessarily but I surely hurt Theo's pride. I remember just getting to the driveway where he was already outside, rippling with rage.

I had pushed passed him and carried Stiles into the house where Melissa was both awed and shocked that I was holding a vampire hybrid, over the border, in my house. I wasn't exactly sorry, my mind wouldn't let me be sorry with Stiles that close. The pull towards the young vampire was too strong. My imprint will always pull me towards him.

Which is the reason why I am currently fighting my way out of the house and find myself shifting on the porch to get away from Theo's arms. It was a dangerous move, shifting in such a small space for a wolf my size but the gravitational pull was too much to handle.

The cool, rainy wind washes away my rage towards the younger wolf. Even when I hear his loud snarl from behind me.

_'Derek you better have one good Goddamn reason as to why the hell you brought that, **vile** , scrawny, blood sucking **bastard** to our home!'_ Theo's outraged voice pounds against my skull.

I try to block him out as I pick up the pace but he's so loud. A second later I heard the harsh sound of two things colliding along with snarls. Theo is struggling by the sound of it, but Scott's own deep growl stops him from coming after me, I can tell by how my awareness becomes my own again.

I can barely hear Stiles soft but quick footfalls through the white noise the rain creates, but I cannot smell him. Water always hides smells, the old fox trick even though this wasn't a trick of any kind. Stiles was running, maybe even from me, he had to have heard me by now.

Trees disappear behind me and every now and then small branches whip me in the face, but they are like small caresses rather than painful lashes. I slide to a stop in the mud when I noticed that Stiles' heartbeat was gone. Fear prickled at my skin, making the fur on my back and rump rise.

I tilted my head to the sky, hoping to hear something, but again there was nothing. A whine slips through my mouth along with a short yet loud howl of despair. I scan the gloom to see if there is any movement but again there is nothing. Without wanting nor meaning to I start whining, sounding like a damn emergency whistle of a human trying to be found. In anger I growled and snapped my teeth together to try to push the feeling of abandonment out and away.

It didn't work of course, it just made things hurt more. I whined loudly, like a dog begging for something. It took me a moment to compose myself from the keening mess I had fallen into. The rain was pouring down now, making it hard to do anything.

"Huh-"

My ears flicked forward and my head snapped to the right with the speed of a snake as it struck it's enemy at the small gasp. My tail rose a little as I waited for another sound, just to be sure it wasn't all in my head like a psycho.

"Ah, damn Stiles, you and your infatuation with werewolves. It's gonna get you killed."

I listened to the small voice while gently creeping forward towards a ledge I was on. It's funny how you can run and run and run, without even processing where you are until you stop.

_'You may be right, but I won't be the one to do it.'_ I thought to myself while I scooted forward on my haunches, in an army crawl.

There were trees and shrubs on the lip of the ledge meaning I would have to stand up in order to see Stiles clearly. But I knew that doing so would scare the hybrid. I grinned, my muzzle pulling up to reveal long, sharp teeth. It looked more like a grimace than a smile.

Without even looking to see where the hybrid was, I leapt over the shrubs and off the ledge and oh boy did I see him alright. Stiles was hiding behind a tree, or was until I came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him. He stood froze for a moment before he shrieked and ran at the fastest speed he could. I barked a laugh while chasing after him.

I howled in laughter as he ran faster, and of course that made me run harder to keep up with him.

Within seconds I was running parallel to Stiles. He didn't even notice till I barked at him, which made him nearly slip up and eat dirt. It was so, strange, yet so natural to be running next to him.

"What the hell!?" Stiles exclaimed as he stared at me, occasionally glancing in front of him so he didn't run into a tree.

There was fear in his eyes, but there was also a playful gleam in those gold and caramel orbs. It was like the fear fell away along with the consistent burning passion to maul him. In it's place there was peace. _Peace._

He must have noticed that I wasn't trying to hurt him, must be smart enough to understand my body language. He must know something because his heart rate started to ease. Then his face spread into a smile before he sped off faster than lighting. I watched him go and felt the familiar growing pull towards Stiles, it was so strong, so powerful. My ears pricked up in interest, then I was dashing after him with heavy heaves of breath.

Before I knew it, the trees suddenly cleared and the bridge was fifty feet in front of us. I yelped as I put on the brakes. Or tried. My paws dug deeply into the mud and kicked against the momentum my body was putting out.

_'Shit!'_ I cursed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles skip across the bridge gracefully. He stopped and looked at me as I struggled to come to a stop myself. In the end, I ended up with my ass in the air and my face in the mud. With a low groan I let myself fall onto my side while sparing a glance at Stiles who had--if possible--an even whiter face than before. Then without so much as a whisper he was on the ground, curling in on himself as loud giggles left his scrawny little body.

My muzzle pulled over my teeth and a growl of annoyance filled the misty air. I listened to the happy chirping, bell-like sound of his voice. I repressed the need to chuckle myself.

When he was done he sat up and looked at me where I was still laying in the mud. He smiled ferally, his golden-brown eyes wide and full of excitement, mostly caused by adrenaline. I was getting ready to do something non-violent when I heard the cliche sound of a twig snapping under large feet. I threw my head over my shoulder, searching for a pair of eyes. I knew someone was out there, but I couldn't get a connection. Whoever it was, they had done a very good job at blocking and hiding their thoughts.

I looked back at Stiles who was staring at me with worry. So he'd heard it too. I grunted and waved my muzzle at him, telling him in body language to go. He frowned a bit but took off.

There was a growl from behind me and when I spun around to see who it was I nearly rolled my eyes. It was just Malia.

_'Smooth landing Derek.'_ She threw her head back and coughed in laughter.

_'Oh shut up. I get this from the others as much it is, I don't need you too.'_ I growled, my mood slightly ruined.

_'Hey, why didn't you go after him? Everyone else was trying NOT to go after him the moment he fled the house. Theo especially.. But he's Theo so obviously he wanted to go after him.'_ She murmured through our link.

_'Yeah, he's probably the second most wild one out of us. Next to Peter. Hey speaking of which, you seen him around?'_ I asked, not really worried about him, but he was my uncle.

_'No. He went out to the ridges last time I knew, but no. Haven't seen him since.'_ She looked down at the ground.

I furrowed my brow, wondering when it hit me.

_'Shit! Did you say the ridges?'_ I barked loudly out loud as well as in my head.

_'Yeah-Oh no. The hunters... Dammit!'_ She yelped before turning on her feet and leaping back towards the house, me diving after her.

_'Scott! Scott can you hear me!? Dammit someone pick up the damned line!'_ I shouted loudly through the awareness' in my mind.

I lifted my head and howled, a calling sound. Filled with warning and worry.

Within a few seconds more minds entered the link and I was bombarded with questions.

_'What! What's wrong!?'_ Liam cried.

_'Whatever is the matter Derek? Have you fallen and you can't get up?'_ Theo threw in with an angry snicker, layering the worry that lie beneath.

_'We're on our way to you Derek. And Shut up Theo!'_ Erica's voice blurred with Boyd's.

_'What is going on Derek?'_ Scott's voice joined in, quieting all the others.

_'Peter went to the ridges. The Argent's won't recognize him! He's not the best person but he is my uncle. I'm just worried.'_ I groaned as water dripped into my eyes.

_'Wait, wouldn't Isaac be there? I mean that's where he's been ever since he, you know.. Imprinted on Allison..'_ Liam whimpered quietly.

_'That doesn't mean they won't shoot at Peter, Liam. If anything, they might be more inclined to do so.'_ Scott spoke.

_'We just new to get there. Now. We might already be too late.'_ I answered, more worried than before.

_'Does everyone have their bags? We can't just charge in there like this. Not in our wolf forms. They won't trust us.'_ Scott said.

_'Crap. I don't have mine...'_ Liam mumbled.   
Everyone groaned through the link at that. Even Scott.

_'You'll have to stay behind then. Or at least out of sight.'_ Theo growled.

_'Stay out of sight Liam. We're getting close. Get ready to change.'_ Scott grunted.

This wasn't going to go well. I could feel it in the way my ruff rose. Not good at all. Maybe I was just over thinking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got majorly depressed because I am listening to Rue's Farewell on youtube.... I cry..


	7. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ll try. But I can’t make no promises. You know that.” I laughed a bit as she pulled away from me._
> 
> _She smiled back, her diamond **[no pun intended]** walls back up now._
> 
> _“Yes, Stiles. I suppose I do know you. Now why don’t you do something.” She gave him a stern look._
> 
> _“Uhg, way to ruin the moment Lyd.” I groaned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more light on BROTP Stydia. (I actually ship Stydia as str8 ship, but obvs not in this. Ew...)

“Again Stiles? You do realize that I’ll need to tell your parents right?” Jordan said, an air of disappointment in his tone.

“Yeah, yeah. You always do. You know you could do me the favor and just not tell them..” I smiled in sarcasm.

I knew he wouldn’t. Why would he? He had every right to tell them considering how big of a deal it really was. A little bit of fear spiked up inside me, but then I just shrugged it off before waving to Jordan as I headed to my room. I heard him call to me but I didn’t really care right now. I just needed some space. 

I was in deep shit.

That’s the only thing that kept going through my head. It wasn’t even my fault though. I growled as I flung myself onto my bed like a disney princess usually would. I mean come on Disney, really? Making women look so pathetic when they can be strong and independent. 

_‘Uhg! Damn werewolves! Damn myself for being half human. FUUUUUUUU-’_

“Stiles?” 

Great, the person I always love to avoid. Lydia.

My bedroom door creaked open before she waltzed in, fully clothed for once. She looked around at my seemingly spotless room, seeing my famous red sweatshirt on the floor where I’d thrown it, bringing a frown to her face. Lydia was very pretty, gorgeous even. But being her _“brother”_ I didn’t have any right to say that unless I wanted a hell of a lot of weird questions. Like _“Why in the hell are you attracted to your sister you disgusting prick?”_

“So, I heard what happened, today I mean…” She started casually.

“Yeah? What are you here for then huh? Come to scold me too?” I scoffed.

Lydia turned to me and then glared, something like concern in her features. I felt guilt start building inside me. It wasn’t her fault, so I had no real reason to be annoyed with her. She stalked towards me, putting me on edge immediately. I hissed when she wrapped her arms around me, rather than ripping my head off. The hug took me by surprise to say the least. My face lit up in confusion before I pushed all my thoughts away and hugged her back. 

It was in moments like this that I felt like we were truly family. That being said, it was as if all my fear from today was rekindling. No, that was wrong… It was as if my hidden emotions were finally allowed out. I tried not to, I tried to force myself not to, but it happened anyway.

A choked, garbled sound broke past my lips. I hugged her closer to me, hugging onto her so much she had to sit down beside me.

“We could have lost you today Stiles.” She whispered.

I sniffled against her cool skin.

“Do you have any idea how scared I was?” She asked, her voice louder, but muffled since my head was pressed against her neck.

I didn’t bother trying to answer, knowing if I did I’d probably have another panic attack. Gosh I was so weak sometimes but who could blame me? I was half human. Instead, I nodded fervently against her chest. She laughed a light sound, it was forced though. I knew because she ran a hand through my hair a second later.

“I know you’d like to disagree, but I am older than you Stiles… And I really do feel like an older sister to you, related or not. You’re my brother and I love you. So just, just be careful would you?” She asked.

It was completely unlike her to do this. For her to speak from the heart, even though hers was frozen and like stone. We did this every now and again. Talking about our problems and our needs and wants. Talking about our deepest desires… Talking about everything.

“I’ll try. But I can’t make no promises. You know that.” I laughed a bit as she pulled away from me.

She smiled back, her diamond walls back up now.

“Yes, Stiles. I suppose I do know you. Now why don’t you do something.” She gave him a stern look.

“Uhg, way to ruin the moment Lyd.” I groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was really short. BUT LEMME EXPLAIN! I was going to do a POV change but I have a lot planned for the next chapter so I didn't want to have an EXTREMELY long chapter.
> 
> Anyway thoughts? Questions? Opinions?


	8. Emancipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He just snarled, his claws cutting into the wet earth like razors. I shook my head, the shake ending with my tail so it looked like I was loosening up. I was. I was loosening up because I knew that this was going to be a long, bloody, and painful fight. But I knew I wasn't going to be the one on the ground._

Liam split away from us just before we came to the rocky ledges that made up the valley in which the hunters lived. It was rather cold and desolate, for a human home but it seemed fit for the people who lived here.

_'We need to change now.'_ Scott huffed, his body rippling and shuddering as he changed back to his nicer looking self. 

The others followed suit. I however waited till they had all gotten dressed to do anything. Liam whined from his place in the thick woods, clearly sad he couldn't come. After shifting, I made quick work of pulling all my clothes on even though I was dripping with water. That was probably the thing I hated most about being a werewolf. Not so much **being** one, more so the place I lived. Clothes were our smallest enemy yet they always won against us. 

"Derek, you take up the end just to be sure we're not being hunted. Everyone else, behind me. Let's go." Scott summoned them to the edge of the ridge we were on. He looked back at all of us before stepping off the four story drop awaiting all of us.

"Okay, I'm down!" Scott called up to us after a moment of silence. 

Erica took Boyd by the hand with a smile before jumping off with him. They were so in love. 

It made me want to gag.

Then it was Theo's turn. He swallowed, looking over the ledge anxiously. The dark haired teen cried out when Malia shoved him off the ledge with a hard kick to the butt. Malia however looked back at me and laughed.

"You know you wanted to." She laughed before giving a loud whoop as she stepped off the ledge. 

Malia was so, _interesting_. She loved the wild so much. Much more than being practically useless in her human form. 

She would always go off when we weren't busy and seek Peter for some unknown reason. Probably to learn the ways of the wolf. She was born for this, and that wasn't just a metaphor. It was true. She was born into the pack just like I was. But she made a real good job of showing how well she was suited for the wolf life.

"Derek? You coming?" Malia called.

"Yeah!" I answered before looking at the woods once more.

My eyes caught onto a large pair of yellow eyes. Liam snuffed at me, his small following bark urging me on. I gave him a smile before leaping off the ledge. 

There was something accelerating about jumping off cliffs like this. I think it was the fact that I knew I wouldn't get hurt. But there was something about the feeling of falling... Something in the way the air felt as it wrapped around my limbs like soft yet forceful caresses, the way the rain fell in tune with me. But then there was the bottom. The rocky, bruised bottom where I was going to land. 

My legs bent as my feet hit the ground, absorbing the shocks that would have originally broke anyone else's legs. I looked at Scott, my hazel eyes alive with adrenaline. He smiled at me before he took off in a light, swift sprint. 

We were barefoot, running through the old quary, small rocks feeling like sand beneath our strengthened feet. I took up the end once again as we started to near the Argent's land. Soon I could smell Isaac's tangy, rainy musk smell as the house came into view. It was a big white house made of oak. I could instantly see Isaac who was walking out to the front of the house, confusion on his face. 

"What's going on..?" He asked when we finally came to a stop. 

Scott looked at me before talking quickly.

"We came because Peter said he was coming out here. Malia was the last one to talk to him. You seen him?" Scott asked.

Isaac looked back at the house where a girl with black curly hair was now standing. Allison. He looked back at us and shook his head. 

"Been a bit busy... Haven't really noticed anything.." Isaac shrugged.

Guilt was oozing off of him in small waves that kept getting bigger. 

"Isaac?" Allison called from her porch, looking worried. 

She came down the steps slowly, her small frame looking weak, but there was a certain strength in her eyes that unnerved me. She came up beside Isaac where he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose into her hair. 

"It's nothing Allison... Just talking to the boys." Isaac gave an unconvincing chuckle. 

Erica and Malia scoffed. 

Allison pulled away, glaring at Scott who smiled awkwardly before looking down at the ground. Even for an Alpha, he still got awkward around pretty girls. Ridiculous. I scoffed when there was a loud crack in the air, a wounded howl filling the air seconds later. 

Isaac straightened to full alertness, along with everyone else. Malia huffed a growl, worry written all over her face. 

"Scott-" Malia started, unable to finish as the saplings along the clearing--where the house sat in--bent in two as a large, grey wolf stumbled through. 

Blood splattered across my face as Peter ran past us, leaving us all in shock as we turned back to look at the hole he'd made in the shrubbery. 

Not even moments later, there were hunters. Many of them. They were on four wheelers, some on dirt bikes. I could easily spot out Allison's father in the lead. 

_'Allison. Shit!'_ I gasped as I looked back at the girl, who now looked beyond terrified. 

She screamed as her father raised a gun and aimed into the woods, shooting the large firearm at something only he could see. A small puff of lavender rose like smoke from the barrel of his gun. And then I smelt it. 

The sharply acidic, yet sickeningly vanilla smell of wolfsbane. I yelled at Scott who flashed his red eyes at me, telling me what I already knew. 

"Isaac! We need to go!" I shouted while waving for the others to get back to the woods. 

Erica and Boyd both stumbled backwards, both shifting from the smell of another pack mates blood. They ran, tails tucked under their bellies, disappearing into the trees. Malia was already gone. Looking for Peter I assume. 

"Isaac! What's going on!?" Allison cried, her hand wrapped securely around the boys arm. 

He shook his head before giving her a quick kiss on the head. His lips moved like he was saying sorry, then he turned and ran, his body rippling before his clothes ripped around his growing form. 

Allison screamed and ran backwards, slipping in the mud a few times before she stumbled up the steps to her house. 

I would have never expected it, but Mrs. Argent was standing on the porch, a gun of her own raised, aimed right at Isaac's back. I yelled out as she cocked the gun, ready to fire. Just then a soft, young howl filled the woods.

I felt like dying when Liam, Little Liam came flying through the trees, teeth bared to show his dagger like canines. He roared as he jumped at the woman with her gun, yelping when another loud shot rang throughout the forest. Liam curled into himself. The bullet had hit him in the chest. He hit the ground with a loud thud, jolting me out of my thoughts. 

I heard another growl behind me, Theo was shifted and looked like he was ready to charge. I barely had time to shift as he thrust himself at the hunters. My teeth clamped down onto the back of his throat, biting through the thick fur of his pelt and into his skin. He yowled in pain but was soon retaliating. His body twisted in my grip, head snapping at my ears and eyes. 

I shook my head from side to side, trying to get him on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott's deep brown form nosing at Liam who had reverted back to his human form, naked in the mud. He looked pale. The large bullet was embedded in the skin under his collar bones. 

Liam slowly wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, pulling himself onto the Alpha's back so he could be carried. Scott quickly nosed at the boy's hip like a horse trying to help its rider on, then turned and ran as soon as Liam was situated.

Pain brought me back to Theo. I felt a loud yelp escape from my own lungs as pain flooded to my left ear. 

The damn Beta bit my ear!

I growled before letting go of the Beta wolf, ripping my ear in the process. It sent blood gushing into my thick fur, sticking like candy. I gave a loud howl of anger mixed with hurt. 

It hurt really fucking bad and I'm sure there would always be a tear in that ear now.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THEO!?'_ I screamed into his mind.

_'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD YOU NOT BROUGHT THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE INTO OUR HOME!'_ He roared. 

_'IS THAT REALLY WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!?'_ I roared right back before going for his feet. My teeth just barely grazed his tendon. He was lucky I missed. Or he'd never walk again.

Somewhere in my mind I knew that this was bad. That I shouldn't be fighting with Theo. Let alone in the yard of a hunting family. That point was proved when there was a sharp pain in my side. 

I barked out and then snapped at the younger wolf's head in warning, before running away from the gunfire. Theo was behind me, and something told me that this fight wasn't over. Well so be it. 

The smell of the Argent's home started to fade after a while of running, after we leapt up the cliffs and headed back to our own turf. 

_'Derek, Liam he-he's hurt really bad. Damn he's hurt really bad. This wolfsbane it-it's not the purple stuff it-'_ Scott cried, his mind was anxious. 

_'Scott, you need to calm down. Okay we'll get Liam home and then we'll figure it out.'_ I spoke, trying to hide my own pain. 

_'He should have never ran out like that!'_ Scott roared angrily. 

_'He was protecting Isaac. At least he did it for a reason.'_ I answered quietly. 

_'Scott, Peter's in the house already, I called your mom, she's headed home now. She should be here soon.'_ Malia said. 

_'Okay. Get the medkit out. Liam's been hit with some other kind of wolfsbane. I didn't see the color of smoke from the gun.'_ Scott said, worried. 

_'It was yellow. Just get him home Scott. I'll be there as soon as possible. Erica and Boyd, you get your tails home too. Theo, you and I will take up the rear.'_ I said, non to lightly. 

Theo growled at me from where he was. The threat in his voice was still there. 

We ran on in silence for about another mile until the tension was too much. 

Theo snapped first. His body came to an abrupt stop, making me stop as well. He turned and flared his yellow eyes at me, something like hatred in his eyes. 

_'You sure you want to do this Theo? It won't end well for you. I have age and experience on you.'_ I stated point blank. 

He just snarled, his claws cutting into the wet earth like razors. I shook my head, the shake ending with my tail so it looked like I was loosening up. I was. I was loosening up because I knew that this was going to be a long, bloody, and painful fight. But I knew I wasn't going to be the one on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of crappy. To me it is anyway. It was kind if hard to write but smooth at the same time. 
> 
> I loved the idea of Theo and Derek fighting. Oooo can't wait to start the next chapter. Just don't know if I should tease you guys by writing in stiles POV or just get down to it and write in Derek's. I think they're both badass but Derek is my child so.


	9. Heaven Help Me Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He focused on the boy’s irregular heartbeat and tried to pass out before the pain got to him._
> 
> _"Thun-thum, thun, thun, thun, thum-thun, thun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Love you. Read my children.

Blood covered the wet ground. It filled the air with a sharp, metallic smell. 

Theo lay on his side, the skin of his shoulder mauled to a raw, bloody mess. His breathing was labored like each intake was a burden to him. Derek sat on his butt, panting with his head lowered from exertion. Blood oozed from his mouth as he took in garbled breaths. Bubbles of saliva and bright red were coughed up from the black wolf’s lungs because there was surly a broken rib or two.

_‘I told you. This wouldn’t end well for you.’_ Derek thought only to Theo.

When the younger wolf only answered him with his watery breathes, he turned towards home and began to limp away. He growled in pain as he put pressure on his left back leg. The damn Beta had gotten him good. Derek turned his head back to examine the long, bone deep scrape on his back leg. He wouldn’t be able to walk on it at least for a day. It would take maybe two days to heal fully.

He was just coming to the top of a hill when he heard the quick, quiet padding of feet coming from behind him. Derek was too slow to turn around--being hurt and all--when Theo buried his teeth into his neck. 

The black wolf yelped. His wounded foot instinctively stepped onto the ground to prevent falling, but it gave out from the huge wave of pain that shot up his leg and spine. They both tumbled over the hill carelessly. Derek could hear the soft rumbling of the river that separated their land, and the Stilinski’s, and they were only tumbling closer with each second. The whole way down the slope Theo kept his teeth sunk in, grunting when his head would hit the soft ground whenever they rolled.

Derek was internally screaming with each roll because it put pressure on his back leg and his ribcage which he definitely now knew had a few broken bones. He keened when they hit another small ridge that held the river below it. Derek felt Theo let go of his neck just as they neared the last ridge before the river. He immediately knew why. This was a part of the river that was farther up, and it was also near the mountains so it was raging and angry with sharp rocks hidden underneath it’s ever changing surfaces.

Derek was hopeless to stop himself as he tumbled off the edge of the last ridge, and fell into the icy waters. Now he might be burning hot with heat, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t susceptible to the cold. This water came from the mountain tops themselves, meaning it was very cold. His large body was submerged in seconds. 

_‘Theo!’_ Derek cried out, not in any certain direction.

His head shot up through the water, mouth closed as he tried to breathe through his nose. He only managed to inhale water. The wolf choked as he was forced back under, getting carried down stream quickly.

The next time he emerged, he could see Theo standing on the ridge where he’d let him go. His posture told Derek that he was regretting everything. But the way he hung back was exactly like saying _fuck you._

The water was burning into Derek’s deep wound, causing cold to seep into his body and embed itself in his core. He looked around before he was once again overcome with water. Before it took him again he noticed that he was going to be experiencing pain very soon. Rocks.

He was reaching an incline in the river where rocks had broke away from the mountains and fallen into the river. The pace of the water picked up and he was running out of air. He was dropped downwards and then he yowled into the water. He’d felt his body slam into a rock, his back foot smashing into it first before his body actually followed. The water kept pushing his forward though. His body smashed into rock after rock, some allowing him up for a quick gasp of air, while others stole him downwards in quick undertows. 

Derek probably had a lot more puncture wounds than before, and he’d definitely broken some of the fragile bones in his front feet. By the time he’d started to reach softer waters he was to shaken up to even notice and he was only getting air by pure survival instinct. His instincts got his body moving towards the shore, the wrong side but Derek couldn’t really give a shit.

As soon as he managed to pull himself just enough out of the water, he collapsed. Water was in his lungs and it resulted in thin, raspy breaths. His body was physically exhausted and he didn’t have the strength to try and get home. Not now. Part of him wondered just what was wrong with Theo for him to let this happen to him. The other part already knew. It was just who Theo was.

He wasn’t a monster necessarily, but he wasn’t kind either. It would be the thing that tore him apart. Derek’s breathing slowed to the point of inhaling and then exhaling, but he wouldn’t inhale again for about a minute. Water oozed from his jaws, cold like his body. He could faintly smell his own blood, but there was something else… A strong, perfume… He knew what it was after a small moment, but he was too tired to do anything. Instead, his heavy lids fell half shut as a small gasp reached his water logged ears. It was muffled for that reason.

He could see a pair of muddy, yet seemingly perfect feet appear in his vision. There was that comforting feeling again, it relaxed him till he was falling asleep.

He felt hands tug at his front feet as he started to slip away.

Stiles pulled at the huge wolf’s forelegs, trying to get him the rest of the way out of the water but he was just too heavy. He groaned as he dropped the wolf’s feet, wincing when a small whine left the unconscious wolf’s muzzle. It wasn’t a secret that the werewolf in front of him was beaten to utter shit. He could see and smell the blood from all the cuts and puncture wounds on the creature. It made him sick but he dealt with it because this was _his werewolf._

“What the hell happened to you?” He wondered in amazement. 

“What are you doing way over here in the first place?” Stiles wondered aloud as he seemed to realize that the wolf was very near his little cabin.

Yes Stiles had a cabin. It was right next to a lake that was maybe just a mile into the woods from the river. He would often go out and stay in it when he had nothing better to do, other than play school. However he’d usually set his car up, trunk open and facing the lake, so he could watch the stars through the water. It was his favorite thing to do other than watching his werewolf. 

That reminded him….

He couldn’t just leave the wolf here, but he couldn’t just take him home with himself either… BUT, he also couldn’t take him to it’s home. He’d been there once and nearly been eaten alive.

Stiles brought his hand to his lips as he weighed his options. Then he looked back at the wounded animal who was shuddering oddly. There were loud cracks and pops, and lots of unnatural body movements before Stiles realized that the wolf’s body was changing back.

He gasped as dark fur fell to the ground around the human like figure now emerging from the once wolf form. Pale skin. Jet black hair. Stubble. Pouty lips. Thick eyelashes..

Holy shit it was Derek.

Stiles gaped at the fully naked man in front of him and his decision was made. He quickly walked over to the bloody man and heaved him up. He tried to carry him over one shoulder but there was a sharp intake of breath that changed his mind. So he ended up carrying the man bridal style. He tried, or _“tried,”_ and failed to keep his eyes from glancing over the man's toned body. His odd heartbeat quickened as he glanced over the dark, and very attractive man’s junk.

“I’m so going to hell. Damn. Don’t you dare look again Stiles. Don’t do it, don’t.” He repeated as he looked straight forwards and picked up his pace.

He was happy for his vampire strength now as his cabin came into view. He sighed when he finally reached the door. It was open, so he easily got inside. He felt a pained smile on his face when Derek nuzzed into his skin, a soft whimper breaking through his mouth.

“Don’t worry Wolfie. Or should I say Derek? Well anyway, I’ll fix you up. Just don’t eat me when you wake up okay?” Stiles smiled while laying the man down on the soft, and thankfully leather couch that was in the rather large cabin.

The man whined again as he stood up and went to get some things from the kitchen. It warmed Stiles heart to know that the wolf seemed to want him near like a puppy would. 

“C’mon Stiles he’ll bleed out if you don’t stop fantasizing and get moving.” He murmured to himself before grabbing a bunch of dry towels and rags.

“Werewolf Care 101.” Stiles chuckled before he started back towards the dark haired man.

When he got back to him, he looked at the wound on his leg more closely. He nearly gagged when he saw the bone deep scrape running up the front of it. It looked like someone had ripped a huge chunk of skin off. Stiles suddenly realized that that was what probably happened, then he realized that Derek must’ve gotten in a fight with another wolf, probably that one grey brown one. The jackass.

“How dare anyone do this to my wolf. They’re an asshole!” Stiles exclaimed before quickly running to the bathroom for some bandages, using his vampire speed to quickly come back.

He pulled out some gauze from a big duffle bag and wet it with antiseptics before setting aside so he could grab some salve meant for deep cuts. The wound was bleeding all over the couch but he just needed to get some of the salve in it before doing anything else. To save both of them he pressed a dark grey towel to the wound to soak up the blood. When he finally had enough of the stupid goop, he quickly removed the towel and spread it into the wound.

“I know, I know.” Stiles groaned as the still naked man gasped in pain, his leg jerking, causing Stiles’ finger to push into the wound and just barely graze the bone. 

“Eee!” Stiles shrieked as he ripped his hand away from the gash. 

He panted for a minute before using his strength to hold the man’s foot down while he added some more of the salve to the cut. 

“There!” He exclaimed when he finally got most of the wound coated in the thick creamy substance.

He went back to the gauze he’d set aside, taking it and wrapping it around Derek’s calf over and over in a way of taping the wound shut. He tied it off and then sat back, admiring his work. There was blood all over the place but he had it stopped now, for the most part.

He stood up and went back into the bathroom long enough to get a warm wet hand towel to wipe the blood away with. He wet another one because he’d need to clean and bandage the rest of the cuts covering Derek’s body.

He was just coming back into the room when he saw that Derek’s eyes were open, his breathing was quick and shallow.

_‘Shit..’_ Stiles thought to himself as he tried not to panic.

He had been in mid step when he’d come back, so it wasn’t exactly his fault when he stepped down, hearing the wooden floor creak. Stiles winced and hissed, watching as Derek tensed, his head tilted back but he couldn’t see the hybrid. 

“Who's there…” Derek’s voice came out all choked and raspy.

Stiles swallowed before slowly walking towards the couch, coming into Derek’s sight. The hybrid smiled when recognition flickered across Derek’s face.

“You sound like you have water in your lungs..” Stiles said in a light tone, hoping that he didn’t piss the wolf off.

Derek just stared at him, he was still tense but he seemed slightly less on edge. 

“I-I know that we’re supposed to be enemies and all but.. You’re bleeding all over the place, a-and I just want to-to bandage you u-up.” Stiles stuttered as he held the damp towels in his hands.

Surprise flashed across Derek’s face as he listened to the boy. Then he looked away. Stiles took it as an invitation. He crept forwards slowly, coming to rest on his knees before scooting forward the rest of the way. Then he raised a damp towel, and gently drug it over the man’s smooth yet blood covered skin. He felt Derek tense up under his touch as he wiped over a cut. 

That’s how it went for a long while. He’d wipe away the blood from Derek’s body, and the wolf would wince or hiss from pain. 

Stiles nearly had him cleared of blood when the man growled and lashed out, his hand clamping down on Stiles’ wrist. The brunette gasped and dropped the red towel in surprise, his heartbeat picking up. They stayed like that, Derek’s hand holding tightly onto Stiles’ wrist.

“Don’t… Ribs..” Derek grit out, tears of pain prickling at his eyes. It pissed him off.

Stiles looked down and noticed the deep purple, yellow-green bruises that he’d just uncovered. 

“I-I can’t just not clean the blood-” Stiles started before the grip on his wrist tightened.

“Hah-ow!” He cried as the wolf’s grip tightened further.

Derek turned to look at the vampire hybrid, his hand lessening it’s hold. Stiles met his hazel eyes, his own reflecting pain. 

“Let me help you. Then you can leave. I-I just want to help you.” Stiles stated point blank.

There were so many conflicting emotions going through Derek’s head at that current moment. He wanted to let Stiles help him, because just hearing the boy’s voice was comforting. But then he wanted to get out of there, it was either that or tear Stiles to pieces. He could feel his wolf shouting at him to let Stiles care for him, but he could also feel the bloodlust in his mind. It told him to rip Stiles head off. And he wanted to. He so wanted to. But, then again..

Derek focused on the boy, listening hard. The offbeat sound of Stiles’ heart reached his ears and it was all he needed to calm down and nod slowly. He gently let go of Stiles’ wrist, ignoring the fact that he was naked as he looked away from the boy once more.

He focused on the boy’s irregular heartbeat and tried to pass out before the pain got to him.

_"Thun-thum, thun, thun, thun, thum-thun, thun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So QUICK QUESTION! Would you rather me have Stiles be season 2 Stiles? Or season 3 Stiles(quiff Stiles)? I just need to know for future references. *winks*
> 
> Also who would you prefer to top in this? Not that I'm implying anything but, who should? I like the idea of bottom Derek, only because he's fucking beautiful and him as a bottom hits me so hard in the feels. But bottom Stiles is also super cute.. And since Derek's a wolf... Like a big wolf... IDK YOU GUYS TELL ME! 
> 
> So yeah let me know what you want from that, and yeah so what did you think about this chapter!? About Derek allowing Stiles to help him!? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS! 
> 
> P.S. You all should love me because it's 12:43am and I'm so tired rn.
> 
> _ily all_


	10. The Break Was Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't see anymore, everything was fading out. Everything was becoming irrelevant to me. Everything was leaving me... everything but the echo of Stiles' voice.
> 
> _"Derek! Derek what's wrong! Derek!"_
> 
> But then, it too faded away into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are errors, sorry. Lol.

Pain.. Burning... Hot.. Cold... Contentment.. 

I felt relaxed, but there was a part of me that wanted to jump up and run, but I could tell by the dull pains in my left leg what a bad idea that would be. So instead I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the same position as before, facing upwards. This time I saw a blanket was draped over me. I would laugh at that but my lungs were too... too full of gunk.. 

As if on cue, I inhaled deeply before coughs started to choke me. I could feel stuff knocking loose in my lungs and move up till I was coughing it out onto my hand. It was gross and made me a little sick but it was good. It meant I was working the water out. I looked at the mucus on my hand and groaned, hearing soft footsteps seconds after. Good, so my hearing was back one hundred percent.

"Ew-er-here." Stiles' voice filled the cabin, a cloth coming into my vision along with the boy seconds later.

I looked up as he came near, the cloth was damp when I grabbed it. Stiles seemed nervous but also almost... At ease... I lifted my hand and took it away gently, wiping off my mouth and hands before another round of hacking started. Stiles was right beside me in seconds, holding my head up as I coughed and choked. 

"That's it, cough it up Buddy, there, there." He cooed as my eyes started to well up with tears of irritation, not aimed at Stiles, but at the itching in my throat and the ache in my lungs. It pissed me off.

Once I had stopped coughing, I managed to calm myself down long enough to wipe away the tears that had pooled in my eyes. I sniffled loudly, watching Stiles stand there awkwardly.

"Ho-" I choked off, pausing to clear my throat, "how long have I been out for?" I finally managed to gasp out.

Stiles stared at me, looking completely lost and gone from Earth. I rose my eyebrows at the vampire, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oh! Sorry, um... almost two days..." He whispered while tensing up making me more on edge than I had been.

I sat there and let the news sink in. It couldn't have been that long... If it had been that long then Scott surely must have found out. They all must have been looking for me. I could only imagine the trouble that Theo must be in but honestly as I thought about it I cared less and less because he was the one that left me to drown. Damn bastard.

"Two days? H-How?" I asked in bewilderment in mind of my temper.

Stiles just kind of glanced at me. His golden brown eyes kept glancing to my calf, my own casting down at it in curiosity. It was covered in fresh gauze tape and was propped up on a pillow.

_'So he has been taking care of me..'_ I thought in bewilderment.

My eyes trailed slowly back to Stiles', he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked as a feeling of unease bubbled in my belly, which was nearly screaming at me by this point.

Stiles just smiled, a grin splitting across his perfect face with a small shake of his head. He chuckled, looking down at the couch.

"You uh, ahm." He was still smiling. It seemed to grow as my suspicion did.

"I can uh, hear your stomach growling. You must be hungry. I mean you've only been asleep for like, two, going on three days." He said like it was so natural a thing to talk to a werewolf.

Maybe he forgot I'm a wolf.

"Then you must know how much a werewolf eats." I said, my voice all cracked and gravelly.

"Oh, I have a very good idea how much you can eat. If you can understand how hungry I am all the time, then you're not far off." Stiles said with a genuine laugh, even if his joke held a darker meaning.

I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at his attempt at small talk.

"It's a good thing that Nat keeps this place stocked with fresh food. Well, not her specifically, but a girl that she hired as a maid or something. She keeps our house in Seattle clean too. Actually, she lives in all of the houses, but she'll move into a different one if we want to visit one of them..." Stiles trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration before he seemed to remember what it was he was doing.

"Oh, sorry.. Um do you have a preference in food?" He asked me with suddenly sweaty hands. 

I shook my head, noting how some of my hair was sticking straight downwards. My hair must be a mess right now. Stiles just nodded before gracefully vacating my vision. After a few moments I heard the muffled sounds of things being shuffled and placed around. I sighed heavily, allowing my body to sink into the couch as the soft shuffling sounds continued.

After a while, I heard a door open and close, then heard pots and pans banging around. I couldn't imagine what he was making me, at least not yet. I let my eyes fall closed, enjoying the soft humming sound coming from the other room.

It was the sound of a song I'd never heard before. It was sad, and solemn, but it was beautiful. It sounded like some sort of lullaby. It was interrupted by the sound of tearing cardboard, making me almost choke out a few laughs because he was making me Macaroni & Cheese. I could smell the noodles cooking in the water, and the butter and milk that now sat somewhere near Stiles. But mostly, I could smell him.

His smell was so unique. It stung, but after I got used to that, it became sweet and tangy. Like cream cheese frosted cake covered with strawberries. My stomach growled at the thought, quickly followed by embarrassment. 

A few moments later there was some more pots and pans clanking and then the sound of things being drained. After a long pause, I heard soft footsteps coming my way. I looked upward and saw Stiles walking slowly into view, a ceramic bowl in his beautifully sculpted hands. It was steaming, and smelled really good.

"My mom, Nat, she isn't a big fan of buying generic stuff. Which means that I'm always stuck with the best of the best food. I am half human after all." He smirked as he sat before me on the rug.

I couldn't help but just stare at the food. It did look quite good... More real that the normal boxed stuff Melissa buys us. Not that I disagree with what she gets, I mean she buys us what she can, but I mean.... 

"It.. smells good." I managed.

"Yeah, I know. So uh, how do you wanna do this? I can help you or you can try to do it yourself if you think you can..." He said, those honey-brown eyes of his flicking down to the floor. 

I could tell that he was trying to be sincere and not come off like some pompous ass hole who was low-key saying _"ha ha I'm better than you!"_

"I don't think I'll be able to move properly for another day or so..."

Stiles nodded and then sat up, making me jerk to attention. 

"Woah, woah, woah, hey. It's okay, I'm just getting comfortable so this will be easier for both of us." Stiles said, eyes wide in apprehension. 

I sat back and tried to calm down. Of course I knew I wasn't in any real trouble, but the idea that Stiles was still possibly stronger than me? It was terrifying. 

"Here." He said, a cooled down spoonful of the pasta was in front of me. 

I looked back at him, then the food, hearing my stomach growl. I felt so ashamed. So weak, it was beyond humiliating, this whole situation was humiliating. The tears were burning at the corners of my eyes as I took the spoon in my mouth. If Stiles' saw, he was nice enough to not say anything. My vision blurred as I started to finally eat. 

I could feel energy returning to me, but with that energy, came the strength and ability to finally do what was needed. And right now, it seemed my body needed to cry. I choked on a sob as I ate, tears running down my face in a current. 

I couldn't believe this. None of it. I couldn't believe that Theo would be angry enough to let me drown. I just couldn't. I would never be so callous to anyone. Not even him. 

My sick body could only handle so much food at the moment that I had only eaten a little over half the bowl when I had to stop. My tears didn't stop though. If anything, they got worse and the sounds I was trying so desperately to hide were getting closer and closer to the surface. Stiles had vacated the room to put the food away I presume which gave me some leniency. 

A small choked sob broke through my lips, followed by another, and another like a persistent wave trying to pass through sand bags. I couldn't see anything other than blurred images of the water bending and twisting in dark undertones all around me. I gasped for air, my hands shooting out to hold onto anything. My breath was fast and the tears in my eyes were pouring down my face. I clenched my eyes shut and clung onto the couch, trying to ground myself.

_'You're safe! It's fine Derek! You're safe! You're in good hands! You're not in the river!'_  I thought to myself, screaming the words inside my head.

I flinched when I felt soft hands on me, pulling me to the surface, pulling me back to reality.

"Hey, hey, hey, Derek-Derek!" Stiles voice pierced my memories like a sharp stone.

I yelped, my hand shooting to Stiles' throat in an act of self preservation. My eyes flew back open to stare at my prey. I could feel the cool change in my eyes, could see the light blue hue of my iris' on his pale cheeks.

"Derek-" He gasped, his face turning red with lack of oxygen.

There was a strong urge to keep squeezing, the urge to snap his neck was instinct. I pressed my fingers down harder on his throat, trying not to think about how soft his skin was. His lips were turning a soft blue color, making me feel satisfaction.

_'Mate...'_ A small voice whimpered from the back of my mind.

For a moment, I blinked with confusion, letting the pressure under my hand up just enough for Stiles to get a fresh mouthful of air.

_'Mate... hurt... pain...... stop..'_ The voice tried again.

I growled and squeezed tighter, hearing it cry out before growling in fury at me.

_'Mate! Pain! Kill! Death! Mate! Stop!'_ The voice inside me growled loudly, fighting me.

_'Soulmate! Bonded! Stop! Death! Death! Death! Stop!'_ It howled in agony as I squeezed tighter, earning a choked squeak from Stiles.

_'Stiles! Mate! Imprint! Life! Your Life! His Life! Bonded! Stop! Stop! STOP!'_ The wolf yowled from inside me, tearing and biting at my heart as it tried to stop me, tried to get me to see something that I clearly wasn't.

I looked back at Stiles, realizing how dead he looked. But he was dead, wasn't he? He was a vampire bastard like the rest of them, so he was dead already. Someone just didn't know how to stay dead. 

Stiles' eyes were filled with involuntary tears caused by the lack of air I was causing. They highlighted his beautiful honey-amber eyes. I could feel his pulse struggle under my palms.

_'His pulse?'_ I suddenly thought in wonder.

_'MATE! STOP!'_ My wolf bayed, finally getting through to me.

_"Thun-thum. Thun-thun-thum."_

With a loud gasp of shock, I let go of Stiles' throat and shot backwards, as far away from him as possible. I felt nothing but shame, hate, and pain as I watched Stiles choke and cough in front of me. He was scrambling back, away from me with his hand up on his neck. There were already bruises forming on the soft skin there.

"Calm-ahckgm-! D-Down-!" Stiles managed to say before losing himself to another fit of painful coughs.

I watched him with wide eyes, the urge to hold him stirring in my belly. I couldn't though, I just couldn't. He was my soulmate, and I just... I just choked him.. _I_ almost killed him. I started to cry at the realization. There wasn't even a bone in my body that wanted to hold the tidal wave back this time. 

I started to cry again, but my head was spinning and my eyes were going blotchy. 

"Derek-Der!" 

I couldn't see anymore, everything was fading out. Everything was becoming irrelevant to me. Everything was leaving me... everything but the echo of Stiles' voice.

_"Derek! Derek what's wrong! Derek!"_

But then, it too faded away into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> On Derek choking Stiles?
> 
> On Derek crying in front of Stiles?
> 
> On Derek and Stiles in general?
> 
> Any questions? Comments? 
> 
> So happy that I finally updated. Also loving the feedback on the previous chapter. ily all!


	11. Weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Stop talking. You'll only kill yourself faster." She warned._
> 
> _I did as told, feeling extremely light headed when she picked me up bridal style. She started to jog with me in her arms, telling me every now and then to stay awake and asking me questions whenever she wasn't doing that. Maybe I wouldn't die after all._

**_Two Days Ago..._ **

It was storming by the time I got back, and... Scott was outside pacing back and forth, looking thoroughly worried, with his ears down and head bowed. I could smell the anxiousness wafting off of him, rain or no rain. I trotted up to the house which now appeared darker than usual, maintaining a safe distance away from Scott. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, turning bright red.

 _'Where is Derek?'_ He demanded, worry clouding his mind. His eyes seemed to grow brighter as he waited for an answer.

 _'He..... I don't know, he said he wanted to do a quick perimeter check before heading home.'_ I lied, right to his face.

Scott must have been to worried to push it because he went right back to pacing. I looked up at the house and noted how everyone was sat on the porch, Liam was nowhere to be seen. Slight worry was gnawing at me but I didn't want to worry. I growled and shook my body, jumping when a loud strike of lightning shook the wet earth. Malia was wrapped up in a thick wool blanket that reeked of Liam, her eyes were kind of red and puffy.

I kept my eyes down as I ran around back to the clothes shed, turning back into myself and quickly dressing. When I was done I ran back around the front of the house to where everyone was. I easily jumped over the porch railing, walking over to where Malia was sat. She sniffled as I came closer, a small whine breaking out and into the stormy air. Moisture from the wind blew up into my face, making it colder than it actually was.

I'm not going to lie, I feel bad for what I did to Derek but... He had it coming. He had no reason to be a dick and mess around with that fucking vampire. Halfling my ass. Anything with even an ounce of vamp in them deserved death. If I was the Alpha I'd kill all of them, to prevent any temptations for them to suck a human dry. They'd be exterminated like the parasites they were.

"What's happening to Liam?" I asked Malia when I sat down next to her, silently asking to share her blanket with her, which surprisingly she let me.

"He is... He's dying. Whatever the hunters shot him with, it's killing him. Melissa is inside with a close friend, a friend who knows about us. He knows a lot about everything. She said... She said he could help..." Malia whimpered while she buried her face in her arm.

I mulled over her words. I felt anger towards the hunters, but they were human. I can't just go after them. I can't just go all wolfman on them and murder them. They belonged here on this earth as humans. Although, it was a close call earlier when I did nearly rip the female apart. She hurt Liam. She would have been dead if it weren't for Derek. The dickbag.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Lia." I smiled warmly, managing to hide my true emotions. 

I threw my arm around her shoulder to pull her into my chest, hearing a soft but weak growl as I did so.

"Y-You don't know how bad it is-is. You weren't h-here when he-he went out." Malia cried, her nails clawing into my chest.

I winced, but allowed her to cry on me, she was a girl after all. Originally I would have just let her cry with no one to hold onto, but she had become like a sister to me. So I'd give her this moment to get it all out. 

When I think about the weather, and the fact that we are all just outside on the porch during said weather, I want to laugh. It's storming and here we are all just sitting out in it. 

Either I did laugh out loud, or Malia noticed a change in me, I think it was the first option because she asks,

"What are y-you laughing at?" She tried to growl, but it came out sounding more like a kitten hissing for the first time.

"I swear I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation. I promise." 

She glared at me for that. "Nothing about this is funny."

"That's not what I-"

I'm cut off abruptly when a loud scream fills the air. My hands clamp down over my ears as the scream goes on. From the corner of my eye, I notice that Malia and everyone else is doing the same. Except Scott.

Scott's head snaps to the closed red door and he shoots forward, shifting so he's buck naked. His worry turns into panic as he goes up to the door and pounds on it. He could break it down if he wanted, but he has too much respect for that. Instead he shouts and begs for someone to open the door.

"Mom! Mom please! Someone open the door! Liam! Liam!"Scott shouts through the dense wood as the screams start to fade out, ending in an almost tragic, broken note. 

Scott then does something completely shocking. He starts to whine. _Loudly._

I can tell by the way his eyebrows are scrunched up, and the way his facial expressions keep changing that he is talking to someone. Not aloud obviously, but in his mind. However, when I try to reach out into the connection, I am quick to realize that Scott has blocked it off. 

Scott stands still as a board. His body looks almost completely tense. Then his eyes close and a huge sigh escapes his body as he slumps forward into the door. Malia gets shakily to her feet, going up to Scott and leaving me to freeze my ass off. 

"He's fine, h-he's gonna be fine." Scott says when Malia rests a hand on his shoulder.

A part of me relaxes at the small miracle, but then another just doesn't care. It's not like it's NOT in my mental capacity to care, it is just hard for me to. A lot of the time I moved around a lot. I was born here in Beacon Hills, moved out and around, then came home. Now look what has happened to me. I've grown fluffy silvery fur and a tail. How the hell does that happen to a teenage boy? Like what? 

As for the not caring thing... I don't really have a huge attachment to really anyone but Malia right now. Scott is okay, but he's not really anything other than my Alpha. Nothing much more than that. I'd like to think that soon I'll be getting stronger connections to them, and maybe they'll feel like a family, but for now my guard is up. Part of me wonders if maybe I just don't want to let them in for the sake wanting to protect myself. Like, maybe I am keeping them at a distance so they never have the power to hurt me.

I suddenly remembered Derek in the river. He had been so helpless to do anything and I'd just let it happen. I was messed up in a way that should shout seek medical help but honestly I didn't want it. I would probably kill someone if they tried to make me see someone. I shook my head at the thoughts.

Just as I was starting to stand up, the door opened and Melissa came out. She ran up to her son, who was still very naked, and pulled him inside. The door was slammed shut in Erica and Boyd's face, much to my amusement. I smirked before going to the edge of the porch.

"Theo, where is Derek?" Malia's voice whispered from behind me.

I turned and looked down at her slight frame before looking back at the dark grey clouds. 

"He is still out there, doing a perimeter check." I lied again.

"I hope he comes back soon. I wouldn't want him to put Liam in a worried state, you know how that kid is." Malia said as if she wasn't sobbing just five minutes ago.

"Well, he is just a kid. Can't say I'd blame him if he did anyways. I mean, who knows when Derek could come back. It is Derek we're talking about after all." I said, closing my eyes and just listening to the storm rage on. 

Flashes of Derek in the river flicked through my mind like changing channels. The disturbing sounds of him taking in 70% water and 30% air, the smell of his blood, the taste of it in my mouth. Shit! It seemed at the exact moment I realized it, Malia must have noticed something as well.

Her face turned stony and suspicious before going shocked. Her eyes were dark and the way her mouth fell open proved she knew. It was quickly hidden with a low growl that was her voice.

"Theo, what happened to Derek." She warned, her teeth looking rather sharp and long to be considered human.

I swallowed, hard. 

"I told you, he told me he was going to go out and do a perimeter chec-" I started to fumble before she barked at me loudly.

"Don't lie to me! What the hell happened out there!?" She had stepped away from me now.

"We got in a fight okay!" I whisper shouted at her, hearing her gasp as I pushed my memories of the fight into her mind, minus the talking bits.

"Theo.... What have you..." She whispered, eyes huge. Her body was rippling and her mind was open, allowing all her thoughts to be heard by the heavens, and Scott.

My memories were being passed through her mind's eye and straight into the rest of the packs. Erica and Boyd were staring at me in utter bewilderment.

 _'Damn it Malia! Scott will-'_ I thought before the big red door to the house creaked open.

It was like the door to hell at this point. My blood was racing in my veins and I could hear heavy panting from the inside of the house. It looked oddly dark in the house. The next strike of lightening made me realize that the power had gone out. How had I not noticed? I looked into the dark doorway and stepped back, onto one of the steps as Scott's red eyes glared at me from where he was.

His chest rumbled with a growl as he finally stepped out of the house. He had a tank top on now with some boxers, but something told me that he should have never put them on. 

I took another step down as he started to walk slowly towards me. I knew that this would happen eventually, just not this soon. I wouldn't fight him, much anyway. I saw the sharp ripples jerking his body this way and that and I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me at all. It was terrifying. Maybe I wouldn't fight him at all. 

_'Yes, that seems best. For now, run.'_ I thought to myself before leaping from the steps.

My body shifted flawlessly, now that all the wounds Derek had wrought upon me had mostly healed. I could feel a deep ache from the ones that were still in the process of healing though.

 _'Damn!'_ I choked back a keen.

I could hear heavy footfalls behind me and they were coming closer with each second. I felt fear starting to build in my chest. Scott was gonna rip me a new one. I couldn't even hear a voice in our link. 

_'Is there even a link?'_ I thought as I tried to run faster.

Whenever I tried to listen in on Scott, all I got was angry animalistic sounds. I was really going to get it. Scott wouldn't kill me, I hoped. It felt as if he was running right next to me, like I had a blade up to my throat. My body was becoming exhausted, both from running and my previous fight with Derek. Fear was the only thing keeping me going right now, but it was only a matter of time before Scott caught me. He was the Alpha, meaning he was almost another half of my size and twice as strong. Without meaning to I started to whine as I ran for what felt like my life.

Scott's loud growl surprised me, it was right above me. My eyes flicked upwards, my head following seconds after, and there he was. His teeth were bared and his jaws were open. When His teeth caught my eye, I howled in pain, but that wasn't his target, not exactly. Instead he settled for my neck.

He used what felt like all the strength in his body to shake me from side to side. I couldn't stop the yelp of pain as the thick skin on my neck gave just a little. The immediate stench of blood filled my nostrils.

I felt a sickness in my stomach at the smell of my own blood. Which was funny because I smelt it not even three hours ago. 

This was gonna be over fast. 

Scott shook me harder, letting go with one swing which allowed me to fly into a tree. My ribs creaked in the cold skin of my side, a possible fracture. Scott wasn't himself at all right now. That much was obvious. His eyes were red and bright. Brighter than I had ever recollected. 

Everything ached. It felt like I had broken my spine. 

_'Shit!'_ I panicked until I could move my tail. 

At least he wasn't dishing full force moves. I would know if he was. This was still him holding back. 

I growled at him as he charged me. I just barely managed to get him on his jowl. He didn't even seem to notice it. I limped back, trying to curl in on myself to show him he'd won, but he still peeled those lips back at me. Those teeth of his glistened with red wetness which illuminated every time lightning struck. A particularly hard strike made the ground shake. At the same time the ground was quaking, I felt canines like knives bury themselves into the soft skin found right in front of my hips. The skin underneath my belly where the fur thins out a little. 

That time I didn't hold back the piercing howls of pain that erupted. The sound filled my head from the inside, making my brain vibrate almost. 

Scott shook his head again, and this time I actually did fear that he would kill me. I howled my head off as the pain grew worse and worse. It just kept growing. My Alpha was the one who created what I was, and he could take it away at any moment just to show me he could. 

By the time he ripped his teeth away from my damaged body, I had gone limp, because what was the point in fighting a lost battle?

I keened in pain as my body gushed blood in steady streams. There was the muffled sound of growling and barking, but that too died down after a moment. I could vaugly hear the sound of my bones popping and breaking back into place, but I couldn't feel it happening. I thought that maybe I was dying once and for all. No, I was dying, but maybe this is what death felt like...

"Theo! Oh my God, Theo! Answer me!" Malia's voice shrieked. 

Apparently not. 

I could only whimper from how badly hurt I was. Guess I had it coming though. 

"Theo! Theo please answer me, please don't die! You have to stay with me!" She cried. 

Her face came into view and she looked, so torn. She looked like she wanted to be mad but under the circumstances she couldn't be. 

"I'm... so.... sorry." I managed to gasp between broken breaths. 

"No! Don't start getting sappy with me! You would never do that so don't!" She shouted as she started to siphon my pain away. 

She grit her teeth and gasped from the impact. I didn't want her to hurt herself because of me. 

"F-Fine.. I won't." I muttered. 

Her hands were somewhere low on my hips, putting pressure. Her hand came into view to wipe at her nose. It was covered in red. 

I didn't have time to worry over that as she ripped her cloth bag off her ankle and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. Using them, she lifted me up and wrapped them around my lower half to help staunch the flow. 

"I'm getting you home, so don't you dare die on me. We have too many more punishments to put you through before you can do that." She said seriously. 

I laughed before coughing on my own blood. 

"I'll try to remember that." I choked. 

"Stop talking. You'll only kill yourself faster." She warned. 

I did as told, feeling extremely light headed when she picked me up bridal style. She started to jog with me in her arms, telling me every now and then to stay awake and asking me questions whenever she wasn't doing that. Maybe I wouldn't die after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Theo?
> 
> Idk what to really say on this chapter other than here you go.


	12. Chasing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It pumped through my undead body, but it wasn't even undead was it? It spread with every pump of my heart, consuming me one beat at a time._
> 
> _"What is happening to me?" I thought out loud before the weird feeling swallowed me whole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I thought I'd never get this chapter to end. But I guess an overflow is what happens when you don't update for 2 whole months. Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this 2.3k+ worded chapter. Because once I started writing again, it was dang near impossible to stop. Ahhhh...
> 
> I'm s sorry it took forevery to update, for the longest time I would pull up Google docs and I'd write a sentence, then I'd delete it bc I hated it. And that's how it's been the past two months. Amd then suddenly, I was listening to rain sounds, and I found the motivation to write more. So here is this chapter. :)

The minute that Derek had his fist around my throat, I panicked. He had looked so angry... but there had also been fear in his eyes... 

Now however, he was asleep. Or passed out was more like it. Of course when he had let me go, I had the instinct to run and hide, but then he started to cry. So I stayed because no matter how much he scared me in those moments, I couldn't just leave him here to suffer alone. 

_'God I'm so terrible. I had one job. To not scare him, and what do you do, Stiles? Scare him!'_ I shout inside my head. 

I ran my hands through my hair, letting my fingers rest on my cheeks, tapping the soft, cool skin there.

After a while of just sitting, I decided to catch some well deserved fresh air. Letting him sleep off whatever the hell had happened seemed like the best idea in my mind. I was now seated just outside the little cabin on a tree branch. It had stopped raining, but the soft rumble of thunder was in the distance. Another storm was rolling in and by the smell of it, it was going to be a serious one. Looks like it'd be another day stuck with that crazy ass wolf.

I looked at the foggy air that filled the spots between the trees and sighed deeply. It was beautiful, like always. My sharp eyes caught sight of a little drop of water that was falling. It was almost slow in its trek to the ground. The sweet ambrosia of petrichor was everywhere, it was filling my body with a sense of calm that was desperately needed. The forest was starting to quiet down now that it was getting dark once again. All the animals made way to their burrows and nests for the oncoming weather. Derek would be going on three days. 

"Man I'm bound to get screamed at when I get home. Whenever that is.." I mumbled to myself before jumping from the branch I was on. 

I landed gracefully in the mud, or as gracefully as anyone could, and started to run. It had been a while since my last run and I think it'd be good for me right now. It was nearing nightfall and I was hungry. Better to go hunting now while I could rather than wait till Derek was back on his own. Let's be honest, food is literally life. Although, I wasn't craving my normal diet. No, I was craving something slightly more... sinister.

Footprints embedded themselves in the muddy earth as I carried on. Slowly, I let the muscles in my body relax against the cool, misty air. My eyes sharpened to the point of catching every molecule in my peripheral vision as I sped through the forest in search of the object of my hunger.

It was in times like this that I struggled to remain Stiles. I would want to feed on a living creature and as much as I hated drinking blood... there was always a lingering thirst. It was like I disliked feeding on blood, but as soon as I went into _hunting-mode-Stiles,_ it was all I wanted and craved.

I shook my head from the dark thoughts filling my mind and tried to carry on. 

_**Red liquid being poured into wine glasses, splattering onto a sidewalk, bleeding across a wet street, seeping from torn flesh...** _

"Stop!" I shouted, coming to an abrupt stop.

My hands rose up to my ears and cuffed them. Not now, not today. 

My eyes flew open at the sound of scuttling--the sound was damn near shattering against the distant thunder--and landed on a soft, fluffy ball of fur. A jack rabbit. Within seconds I had pounced upon the innocent animal. If I would have been in my right mind, I would have been sad at killing it, but the feed was the only thing on my mind. 

The poor thing squealed as I scruffed it by the neck and lifted it to face me. It's feet kicked and clawed the best the could against my grip, but my hand might as well have been made of diamonds then.

"Poor little thing, I'll take your blood quickly. It'll be painless. I promise." I whispered, swearing for a second that I could see myself through it's scared, wide eyes.

Then without further warning, I collected all four of its legs in my free hand, and twisted its body to my teeth. It's scream was cut short as my jaws closed down in it's windpipe, asphyxiating it in it's own blood. I felt the hunger take over and in minutes I'd drained the little creature. Blood ran down my chin as I pulled it's lifeless body from my lips. Blood and small tufts of red fur stuck to my mouth as I wiped what I could of it off.

Then the guilt came. I looked at the small, innocent body of the animal in my hands. It was so small, like a youngling almost. Tears of pain and regret blurred my vision as I stared at the poor creature whose life I'd just ended. Gently, I laid the animal out on the ground, leaving it to nature to rid of it. With one last small tang of pain, I ran off, back to the cabin. It had been a bad idea to come out. Rain was starting to fill the air once again and this time thunder accompanied it.

I ran as quickly as I could, feeling unease wrack through me that resulted in trembling muscles and quick little gasps for breath. The urge to get back to Derek was suddenly the only important thing to me. I wasn't even aware of how much time had passed, all I knew was that coming out here had been a wrong choice.

By the time I got back to the cabin, the storm had really started kicking in. I stumbled inside, barely managing to stay upright since my feet were covered in mud.

From what I could see of the couch, Derek was rolled on his side and very, VERY, much awake. 

"Ah, shit." I cursed breathlessly, falling onto my knees in the doorway. 

Wind was washing into the house like waves, breathing life and energy into it. Meanwhile I sat in a mess on the floor, trembling with emotion. The door smacked against the side of the cabin with a loud _"SHWACK"_ before slamming shut from the strong winds. I jumped out of instinct before crawling into the carpeted area of the living space, collapsing in front of Derek.

"Damn... Holy, woah.. Man, that sure caught up quickly!" I exclaimed with a near hysterical laugh.

My eyes lifted to meet Derek's, he looked... worried. Whether for his well being or my sanity, I don't know. I laughed a little more before sitting up. I pulled my knees up against my chest and folded my arms over them. My chin came to rest against my arms as seriousness replaced the hysterics from moments ago.

Then I glanced back up at Derek, seeing the pained expression on his face. He was looking at his hands. The way his eyebrows lifted a little bit indicated that he didn't believe what he did, but the way his eyes paled, said otherwise. 

_'Well, this is awkward....'_ I thought to myself before pressing my forehead into the crook of my arm.

The only sounds were the storm outside and Derek's strong heartbeat accompanied by mine every so often. Then to my surprise, he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped up. Too fast it seemed, if the way Derek flinched was anything to go by.

"What?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I-" He stopped, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"I'm sorry... For, for earlier." He paused, "I never meant-I didn't mean to lash out like that. It was just-I-" he stopped again, blinking a few times.

I watched him collect himself before he met my gaze again.

"I forgot where I was for a moment, and I panicked. I'm sorry." He whispered before flicking those pretty hazel eyes away.

_'Really? That's all you have to say about what the hell happened? Nothing more? I mean you only tried to choke me, and not to mention I found you on the soft side-bed of the river-'_

"What happened to you?" I asked before I could think about it.

Derek's eyes closed slowly as if in concentration. Then it hit me that maybe he was concentrating on not ripping me to pieces. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"No, it's fine. I think I at least owe you an explanation... Even if you are a, a vampire." He mumbled the last word.

There was a short minute of silence before he took a deep breath to start off with.

"As you know, I'm part of a pack. The beta wolf actually, but there's this other wolf--Theo--you've met him. He was the one who chased you over the border. He-" He paused with a mock grin coming onto his face. "Well, let's just say he gets pretty cocky." 

That was just the start of the conversation. He went on to tell me about how the little bastard-of-a-wolf decided to pick a fight during a completely inopportune time. The little dick, he seemed like an utter asshole. It was a miracle that he was still in the pack. Derek went on, his comfort levels slowly increasing as he went over everything that lead up to the moment I found him on the bank. Drowning... Man, that must have been scary as hell. I couldn't even imagine what that must've been like. Having someone close to you like that and then nope, just throwing them away like that. 

_'I seriously hope that mother-fucker got the shit beat out of him.'_ I thought to myself as I allowed my eyes to look over Derek's creamy colored skin. 

His dark facial hair really does do the perfect job of contrasting the paleness of his skin. His cheekbones looked like they could cut glass with how sharp they were. I felt the want to grab them and just, feel them.

"When I attacked you... I was having memory flashes of being in the river... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Dude, you've said that at least a billion times. It's fine. I know you didn't mean to do it. In fact, I think it was completely normal. Of course you're going to have a little PTSD after all that shit." I said in defense of Derek's apology. 

Derek shook his head before looking away.

"Well, then I guess there's nothing else I have to say. I'm surprised I said this much..." Derek admitted, a red hue coming to his face.

I nodded against my arms.

"Stiles?" Derek asked softly, his face scrunched in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you smell like... like blood..." Derek asked, but it appeared as if he'd just figured out the answer to his own question.

"I'm sorry-I-I'll go brush my teeth, I-I'll be back." I stuttered before flying through the house to the bathroom.

I grabbed the toothpaste from behind the mirror and squeezed a big old glob onto the bristles of the brush before shoving it into my mouth and brushing. I must’ve been brushing too hard because I could taste blood, and it wasn’t from the rabbit.

I quickly finished up, spitting the foam out and into the sink when a loud crack rang out through the cabin. The ground shook as thunder rumbled like the wrath of God throughout the skies. I jumped at the sound and nearly broke the sink by how hard I clutched it. 

The lights flickered before giving out entirely, leaving the cabin in a sort of eery darkness. It wasn’t complete darkness, and that was somehow scarier than full darkness. There was a loud clang that had me running blindly into the living area. Derek was there, except, he was standing up. He was wobbling a little, but the fact that he could stand was.... almost horrifying.

“Derek?” I called out to him over the roaring thunder.

Bright arctic blue eyes flashed into existence before me, making me take a small step back. 

"I don't know why I told you everything I did..." His deep voice pierced through the storms wrath almost effortlessly. 

"What?" I asked, feeling a tug at my soul for some reason. 

"No.. I do know why. But I can't-I can't tell you. Because you're a vampire. And I just, I can't. Maybe someday." Derek whispered. 

_'What is he talking about?'_ I wondered just as his bright eyes disappeared. 

I was dumbfounded for a moment, then I sprung into action. I ran forward, confused as to why I felt so worried. 

"Derek?" I called when a shadow crossed the window, there one second then gone the next. 

The cabin door swung open and I barely had time to see his tall, dark frame rush out into the cold before the door slammed shut once more. The cabin was filled with sounds of the rain and thunder, lightning brining it to life from the outside in with every flash. I was however standing in front of the door. I felt, abandoned almost. 

_'Why?'_ I asked myself. 

I didn't understand what this feeling was. But it was strong and unfamiliar. I flinched as the lights flicked back on, bringing light to the small building. I blinked, then smiled to myself. 

_'Of course, a wolf is weaker by itself. It makes sense that he would wait for the right moment. I bet he would've run while I was gone. But maybe he was weighing the pros and cons of that situation.'_ I laughed a little, falling to my knees as the feeling of an odd pain welled through me. 

It pumped through my undead body, but it wasn't even undead was it? It spread with every pump of my heart, consuming me one beat at a time. 

"What is happening to me?" I thought out loud before the weird feeling swallowed me whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am **SEVERELY** sorry that I didn't update until like forever. I love all you amazing readers and I'm so sorry. I love you SO FREAKING MUCH GUYS! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A COMMENT AND JUST, GIVE ME MOTIVATION! 
> 
> I will never not love you guys. Unless... well.. yeah... but I love you people so much!


	13. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wondered as I slipped under, if Stiles ever felt that same tugging too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this chapter could have been better, but eh. Just read and enjoy it lol. Its 2.8k+ words of depression, lol. Also shout out to **Lux_Night** and **Woods** bc your comments, you guys are like a life line. Looooool, maybe I'll just start doing this from every chapter out. :P

I don’t know how long I sat there on the floor, just soaking in whatever feeling was suffocating me. It was like the only urge in my mind, was to go after Derek, to chase him and find him.

I mean how odd is that? Like, what? It doesn’t even make sense.

The storm was only getting worse. I had a vague hope that Derek would be able to get back okay, because his wounds weren’t something to joke about. No, wounds like that were bad, even for a werewolf. Was Derek even a werewolf? Last time I checked, a werewolf was the ugly, human like brutes, although I’ve always called the wolves, werewolves. I’d never thought about this until now, nor have I actually ever asked Dad if there were any other supernatural creatures other than us and them. Now I felt a small wisp of curiosity plant itself in my head. Why wonder now after all these years? Huh. I’ve surely never met any other creature with abilities like the wolves or my family’s. I must be really going crazy to even doubt that Derek is a werewolf.

_‘Or are you?’_ A small voice asked from the back of my mind.

As if it couldn’t get any worse, there was a howl. It was far away, disarming my fears that Derek wouldn’t make it home. I’d know his howl anywhere, and it wasn’t another pack mate. Sitting up, I walked over to the couch and curled up, inhaling the strong scent of wolf. Half of me cringed at the overly strong musk, but another part of me reveled in the differentiating flavors entering my nose and lungs. It was like… like…. Wet dog….

_‘Really Stiles? Wet dog? That’s all you can come up with?’_ I thought to myself with a small shake of the head.

It, or _he_ , smells like… Like the thunder in the clouds. The mud on the roaring water, he smells like another world. 

In seconds I had my face buried in the pillow where he’d been laid up, taking in the different smells. On one hand this was creepy as shit, but on the other, it wasn’t that…. No okay, it was still creepy. 

_‘How come I never noticed all these different smells till now? What the hell? He’s like the forest itself but so much…. Better…’_

I pulled my face away when I realized what I was doing. The words left my mouth before I could stop myself. 

“What the hell.” 

I jumped away from couch almost as if it’d burned me. Then I scowled when a feeling of emptiness latched onto me. I stomped up to the window, trying to ignore the feeling inside me, but it was persistent.

“What the hell is going on…” I whispered.

_"I don't know why I told you everything I did… No.. I do know why. But I can't-I can't tell you. Because you're a vampire. And I just, I can't. Maybe someday."_

Derek’s words rebounded around my skull, raising questions at the same speed that weeds grow.

_‘What did Derek need to hide? Why did he need to hide it? Why did he sound so wounded when he said he couldn’t tell me since I’m a vampire? Why? What the hell did he mean by “someday”?’_

Nothing made sense.

I swore to myself that if there was one thing I would find out, it would be what Derek was hiding from me. Now that my curiosity had been peaked, I had every intention of finding what he was hiding. There was something else that was scratching at the back of my mind, but for the death of me I couldn’t seem to grasp onto the string. I started to think back about everything I knew about Derek. Maybe if I backtracked everything I knew about him, the thought would come back to me.

_‘Werewolf. The black one. Very handsome, hot even. What the hell Stiles? Er-met him at the gas station with Scott. Nothing much.’_ I thought, my hand habitually came up under my chin to rest, the lightening illuminating my cheeks and face every other second.

_‘Gas station… Why does that feel wrong? What is it that seems wrong about that…?’_ I asked myself.

There was something very off set about that memory in particular and I feel like it had a lot to do with what I couldn’t remember. What was wrong with that memory? 

“Come on, Stiles. Think. What sounds wrong about that. Why does the memory of meeting Derek at the gas station feel so.. off.” I wondered out loud. 

It was as I finished the thought, the truth struck me. In a flash of colors and awkward movements to help someone in a store it came back to me. But it wasn’t just _someone_. 

I’d been at the grocery store, loading up on food when I’d bumped into someone— _Derek_. It had been like I’d shocked the man when he looked at me. No joke, he full on zoned out. Wide eyes and slack face. Everything. Then when I’d started to try to ask him if he was alright, he’d flipped out, left everything he’d gathered and just beelined it out of there. He left me there without the chance to even smell the wolf musk that had surly been on him.

"Oh my... How did I forget that... How did I... What?" I asked before laughing to myself like some sort of maniac because seriously, how did I forget the most vital piece of information? I had literally remembered the first time meeting Derek the second I saw him back at the gas station, so why was it that I had forgotten it now? Vampires aren't supposed to forget... then again, I was half human.... 

_ ‘I’m so weak.’  _ I thought with a small, barely noticeable, cruel smirk.

I stepped away from the window and then went back over to the couch and sat. I took the pillow Derek had used and subconsciously pulled it to my chest, resting my head on it to the point that with every breath I could smell him.

_'Why did he run away from me that time? Did he smell me before I smelled him? Or was it something else...? More importantly, why haven't I really asked myself this till now? Shouldn't I have worried about it before? Like when it actually happened? No, that look of shock wasn't because my smell. If he'd smelled me, he would have turned around quicker than that... So what was it...?'_

There wasn’t anything that popped up. Nothing. I would just have to learn about werewolves, or try to learn as much about them as possible. If _that_ was even possible. I had to know what Derek was talking about. I had to know. Now that he’d nearly told me, I had a seed of pure curiosity inside me and it was only growing. 

“Derek, I’ll find out what you’re hiding. I promise you that…” I said into the pillow before flopping back on the couch and pulling a blanket that also smelled of him up to my nose. Iclosed my eyes and tried to shut the world out even if it was just for a little while.

*** * ***

My legs were already starting to get tired. I had only been running for about ten minutes. How sad is that for a werewolf? More importantly, how sad was it that I’d nearly blabber mouthed that I imprinted on Stiles, TO Stiles?

I growled under my breath and continued up the slope that would soon lead me straight to my house. I’d already climbed past the part of the river where Theo had let me tumble into its greedy arms. Oh I so wondered just what happened to him because surly by now Scott knew what had happened to me. And Liam, little, young, Liam. I so hoped to any God that he was okay. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if he died. 

_‘What if he is dead?’_ My brain asked in a small whisper that made me want to slam it into a rock.

_‘He’s not dead. He CAN’T be dead.’_ I growled before reaching out to see if anyone would listen. 

_‘Scott? Malia? Anyone?’_

Silence was my responder. There was something wrong about it, there was never just silence in the pack unless something very bad had happened. Now I was getting seriously worried. Anything could have happened. _Anything_.

_‘Hello? Guys?’_ I tried again, reaching out further, more insistent in my search for another mind.

When I still got nothing, I ignored the burning in my lungs and pressed on harder. I needed to get back to the house. I felt like there was something terribly wrong. Or maybe everyone was just asleep and I was worrying over nothing, it was dark and storming after all. But that seemed highly unlikely. I’ve been gone for almost three days now and if it’s one thing I know, it’s that none of them would just go to sleep early while I’m MIA.

Unless—of course—something very bad _did_ happen while I was gone. What could have happened. I know Liam’s life must have been thrown into jeopardy, so that was one main concern to me. But there was the idea of Theo getting ripped a new one by Scott that was really occupying my mind right now. 

_‘Did Scott tear him up real good? Did he… no… he wouldn’t… Did he kill Theo?’_ Even though I knew Scott would never, ever do anything like that I couldn’t stop myself from entertaining myself with the thought even a little bit.

_‘Derek? Oh my God is that you? Guys! It’s Derek! He’s alive!’_ Erica’s voice suddenly screamed inside my skull. 

I smiled when I realized that I wasn’t just going crazy and thinking that no one heard me. Of course they did, we’re pack. 

_‘Derek? Derek!_ ’ Isaac called excitedly.

_‘What? Where!? I need to see him myself!’_ Malia’s voice shouted skeptically.

_‘He isn’t home yet you dingus.’_ Boyd said in a seemingly unfazed voice, but even though he seemed all lax, I could hear the small undertone of relief.

_‘Hey now, do you hear me name calling over here?’_ Malia said sternly, making me snort.

_‘Oh please, when do you not name call?’_ I deadpanned.

‘ _Hey… you’re supposed to be on my side.’_ She sounded almost offended.

_‘Would someone please get Scott in on this conversation because he is clearly too absorbed in Liam to hear it.’_ Isaac interrupted, bringing me back to the real world.

_‘Hold it, Liam is okay then? He’s not dead?’_ I asked, probably sounding shocked to the rest of the pack.

_‘Derek, you gotta give him a little bit more credit than that. He might be young but he’s stronger than that you know.’_ This time it was a voice I’d been wanting to hear all along. Scott.

_‘Scott?’_ I asked just to be one hundred percent sure.

_‘Yeah?’_ He answered. It was as if it was only us two now, the other voices had gone silent.

I felt my heart thudding against my ribs as I finally peaked the mountain that hid our home. I could see lights on in the house from here. I full on whined when I caught a whiff of the pack from where I stood.

_‘I’ve had a real shitty past two days.’_ I admitted. My feet seemed to move on their own as I started to jog down the steep slope of the mountain.

_‘You know, I can honestly agree with you Derek. Wholeheartedly. Please hurry home, we’re waiting for you. We already all know what happened, and it’s been taken care of already. Just come home now. We can talk once you’ve had a good rest. I could definitely use one now that I know you’re safe.’_ Scott said with a voice that shouted all the volumes of the exhaustion I felt.

Even though I was around Stiles, I hadn’t felt entirely safe, not completely. I had been at least a little tense the whole time I was there. I had tried to stay alert in case Stiles had tried to do anything, which thankfully he hadn’t.

_‘I could really use a good rest right about now.’_ I whispered as the house came into view.

Scott was already outside, waiting for me. Even in the pouring rain and thunder looming overhead. I hadn’t shifted into my wolf, so I felt so very tiny when Scott pulled me into a strong hug. He was my Alpha, but better than that, he was my family. He and the rest of the pack smelled of home. They were apart of my home. 

Everyone except Liam and Theo came out of the house and joined in on the hug. Eventually I huffed and pried myself away from all the needy Betas. Erica was actually crying, while Malia was just numb looking. She smiled though when she looked into my eyes. I knew something had happened to Theo then.

It was as if everyone had read my mind. Scott reached up and squeezed my shoulder before heading back inside, waiting for me to follow him. If it ever came to it I realized I would follow him into certain death because of how much I trusted him. He lead me through the hall and into the bedroom at the end of corridor. Theo’s room. 

I could smell the dried blood and stress and pain before I saw it. When I saw what happened to Theo, I felt my hairs rise. 

Theo lay in his bed, wrapped from head to toe in gauze. Okay that might have been a slight exaggeration, but he might as well have been. There were bloody splotches on the bandages just above his hip where he’d bled through and the bandage over his left eye had me wincing. I took notice of how his right arm was secured against his chest in a tight bandage that suggested he had a few fractured, maybe even broken ribs. 

“Oh Scott… When did this happen?” I asked, damn near dumbfounded by the havoc Scott wrecked upon the Beta. 

“Two days ago. The same day you.. Went missing.” He stated. I knew that he must be hating himself for doing this to Theo right now, I could see it in the way he looked at the ground rather than at me or the boy in the bed.

I may have been angry at Theo, and maybe he had deserved to get his ass beat but, seeing him laid up in bed was chipping at my heart’s resolve to stay angry. He was just a pup.

“Scott?” Liam’s voice called weakly, grabbing both our attentions away from Theo and onto the young wolf.

I followed Scott out of the gloomy room and into another, bigger room. I noticed it was Scott’s room. Liam was sitting up in the bed with messy hair and a worried face. I blinked at him and then looked at Scott who was now at the boy’s side, feeling his forehead.

_‘What did I miss?’_ I wondered to myself as Scott pulled the Beta into his chest like he was worried to let him out of his sight.

“Derek, I smelled you come in, I wanted to come and see you but I’m still pretty weak from the wolfsbane.” Liam smiled up at me just as weakly as he’d spoke. 

My heart broke at how much smaller he appeared. There was also an angry red scar running up his chest. It was still healing by the looks of it. Must have been one hell of a strong wolfsbane to be healing that slowly. Whatever they had shot him with, it was different than the normal stuff I got hit with. That stuff I was easily able to fight off.

“Shhh… you don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel up to it okay, Li?” Scott whispered to the small male.

Liam’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the nickname and I raised my brows at him in question.

“Scott has been… rather thoughtful lately.” Liam shyly looked down at the blankets when Scott began scenting him.

_‘Rather thoughtful? Right.. Well I think that's my cue.’_ I thought before exiting the room as fast as I could manage.

The others were hanging around like they wanted to ask me millions of questions, but they must have noticed how tired I was because they didn’t try to ask me anything. _Yet_. I decided I was going to go to bed. I was beyond tired from running all the way back in my normal form and I so just wanted to pass out. I pretended to not care that I saw Malia walk into Theo’s room as I climbed the stairs to my own. She could do as she wished with whom she wished.

When I finally got to my bed, I just collapsed. I needed to rest. For a good, solid twelve hours. When I’d said I hadn’t felt comfortable around Stiles, I’d meant it. But only because one part of me hadn’t felt safe. The part of me that was in denial about him being my imprint. The other half had been at utter peace. I found myself wishing I could feel that same thing right now, but all I felt was that ever insistent tugging on my soul to go back to Stiles.

I wondered as I slipped under, if Stiles ever felt that same tugging too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on how Stiles remembered when he ACTUALLY first "met" Derek? Thoughts in general? Kudos and commetn my lovelies if you liked it or if you want to just say how sad you are by it. Looool.
> 
> ALSO, if you had to choose someone who had been an antagonist in the show to potentially be a vampire, who would you choose? I have something horrible planned but I'm just trying to figure out if I should use a past antagonist, or make up a character for the part. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts and feelings in a comment below and I'll just be writing this story as fast as I can now that my sterek feels have been reawakened. >:D


	14. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And for a brief few moments before the fatigue finally got to me again, I felt a small burst of joy and excitement bloom in my belly at the possibility of seeing Stiles again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys. 
> 
> I. Am. SO. FUCKING. SORRY!
> 
> IT'S BEEN NEARLY FOUR WHOLE MONTHS!?
> 
> *Punch me in the face in the comment section below*
> 
> I am so sorry it took forever to update, there aren't enough words to explain how sorry I am. This chapter is a bit short(?), but hopefully it will answer some questions... 
> 
> I'm still so sorry guys... :'(

_"_ _As the daylight fades and the sky loses its light, it turns red all around casting shadows on the ground. In that warm afterglow you can look back here and see how the dreams you once held can now float here freely._

_"That image fades as the ideas fade to dust,_  
_no matter how you try it seems there’s never enough. And as your past glories fall to the wayside up ahead, you’re just left wondering what you can now do instead._

_"Back then, you had a place to aim for, A goal that you had set as what the future had in store. But now as you seem to have reached that sky, it seems so likely that you have to give up those dreams and say goodbye. Now standing here, you have to face what has come. How the things you ran to, are now the things you will run from. All the markings right here confirm that you are now done. But doesn’t part of you feel like it’s only just begun?_

_"So take all the feelings inside and throw them out to the wind, Pick up the mic you once had dropped and let this song begin._

_"Within your hands lies the brush that paints the future brightly here. As long as you act with feeling, it won’t disappear."_

*** * ***

It took a while getting back up on my feet. Theo was still locked up in his bed and had only woken up once since I'd been awake. To get up after coming home was the hardest. Even now, being awake for just over three hours, I could feel drowsiness tugging at the bottom of my skull but at this point it felt like it was tugging at my soul. It felt as though part of me had been sucked out by a lunatic, and then had them expect me to run a marathon. I shook my head, regretting it the moment I felt my legs give a little with the nausea it produced.

The house was unusually quiet. Minus the sounds of a T.V. playing in Scott’s room. It appeared as if Liam would be staying there for a while watching reruns of what could only be TMNT. Seemed like Scott didn’t want him to suffer, let alone leave the safety of his room. The thought brought a tired smile to my lips. I was happy that things were turning out better for Liam, _finally_. I was the only one who seemed to clearly notice the way the little wolf looked at the alpha. It seemed like everyone else had forgotten his emotional outburst all those weeks ago.

Wandering into the kitchen and grabbing a mug from the cupboard, I poured some coffee and hazelnut creamer into it. A hum lifted from somewhere deep in my chest at the warm, creamy texture of the coffee as it soothed my hoarse throat. I'd much rather have tea, but we'd run out and I hadn't gotten around to buying anymore, given what the past few days had been like. The weather outside wasn't helping very much either. It was gloomy as always, a soft drizzle caressing the window panes like pale fingers. Even if I liked the rain, sometimes an anti-sun person needed some good old, unblocked UV-rays.

I jumped at the sound of the front door banging open, nearly dropping my coffee.

_“Damn it, Scott! She’ll never want to see me again. I won’t even be able to get close to her again now that Peter ruined everything. Did you see her face? She was so… She was so_ _ **scared**_ _of me!”_ Isaac's voice yelled from the porch while footsteps came down the hallway with soft little _plats_.

I pretended to not have noticed anything--even though my worry for Peter had come back tenfold now that I realized he wasn’t here--and cast my eyes out the window, seeing a figure come into my peripheral vision. I was about to say something but stopped when I saw it was Malia. We both just stared at one another as the voices from the porch continued.

_“Isaac, she was scared of all of us. One way or another, she would have found out. Better she had learned about us,_ _ **from**_ _us, rather than her family. You know how they are when it comes to us.”_ Scott’s voice was low, understanding, but hid some repressed anger.

I wanted to open my mouth to speak to Malia, but didn’t want the two wolves on the porch to stop their conversation on my behalf. Luckily I didn’t have too.

_“I know exactly how they feel about us. She thinks the same thing too now. I know the look I saw in her eyes today. She’s, she’s so scared of me._ _It's been three, almost four days. How am_ _I_ _supposed to survive this, this separation?"_ Isaac cried angrily.

How was _I_ even handling not seeing or even smelling Stiles since the last time I saw him?

_'Probably too tired right now, not to mention_ _it's_ _only been a few hours, you idiot._ _You'll_ _feel it when you get better. You know you will.'_ My conscious supplied as though it was as simple as the alphabet.

_“I don't have an answer for that, Isaac. But she’ll come around. You just have to give her time and space. It’s what_ _ **she**_ _wants.”_ Scott finished, his tone ending the argument before it really began.

There was a soft growl, the sound of a wolf shifting, then the solidifying sound of the door slamming shut. Angry footfalls took the stairs three at a time. No doubt it was Isaac. I can’t say that I understood what he was going through, but I could imagine.

When I looked back at Malia, she looked distant. My mouth was moving before I could stop myself.

“Where’s Peter?”

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine as the name rushed over my tongue. Now that I could really get a good look at her, I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. As though she’d been crying the past few days. During the time I was MIA.

Cold fear trickled down my spine like sleet.

“Malia, where is he?” I asked, wondering if I was just overreacting or if there really was need to worry.

Malia looked at the floor and bit her lip.   
Then she opened her mouth, speaking just above a whisper, “he went rogue, Derek.”

Before I could open my mouth to ask just what in the hell she meant by that, she was already continuing.

“He was home with me, I was trying to help him stop the bleeding. He'd been shot at least three times. Then Scott called out through the link, asked me to get the medkit out because Liam had been shot with some pretty heavy Bane.” She paused, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath.

“While I was looking for it, Peter… He left. One moment I was looking for the medkit, the next I was running back into the kitchen because I heard the back door open. I had worried that one of those young hunters came back for him, but after looking at the blood all over the tile... I realized that it was Peter who opened the door, and that he had left.

“I had wanted to desperately to go after him, Jesus Derek, there was so much blood. I don’t know how he is doing it, but I’ve gone out each day looking for him, and haven’t found a trace. Not even the smallest hint of blood. Either he…. Either he stopped the bleeding and is holed up somewhere for the time being, or he… or he’s really gone this time.” She finished, bringing a small hand up to her chin in thought.

I couldn’t even react. It wasn’t as if I wasn’t used to Peter just _up-and-leaving_ , but not even being able to trace him? That was new.

“Scott hasn’t even heard him.” She lifted her index fingers to tap at her temple but I already knew what she meant.

“He really has gone this time hasn’t he..” I whispered in silent shock.

She just nodded.

"You know, I looked up to him. Like a... like a father figure, almost. I never grew up with one and Melissa is the only motherly woman that's been there for me since the car crash..." She smiled sarcastically.

I lifted my mug to my lips and took another swig of the cooling liquid. Soon it would be cold, just like the core of my body felt.

"And Theo, he might be a _huge_ asshole, but he is the next closest thing I have to an older brother. You know? I mean, of course there's Liam and the rest of you guys, but he gets me. Erica and boyd, they are.. they are pack. But, Theo and Peter really understood my need to learn how to survive as a wolf."

She moved to stand in front of the sink, letting her hips and lower back fall to rest up against it.

"That probably sounds absolutely crazy doesn't it? Me saying I think Theo and Peter are the only people I really trust. Besides you, I know I can trust you. You're Derek. Silent as the lambs." She made a butterfly with her hands over her mouth while saying the last bit, making me laugh a little.

She smiled and it almost reached her eyes, but I knew she had to take some time to adjust to the fact that Peter was gone.

"As much as I worry for him, I don't feel... as inclined to go looking for him." I said after the smile had slid off my lips.

Malia looked up at me and nodded like she inderstood but her heart said she had other feelings with the way it slowed down before spiking. 

"He was on his own even when he was in the pack. Now he is finally getting to do what he always wanted. He's free. Peter is going to be just fine. Wherever he winds up, he'll be okay. I know he will." I said with utter conviction in my own words.

There was still the natural worry in my heart but I knew he'd be okay. He knew more things about being a wolf than he did about being a human. But maybe that's why Malia was sad. Because she would never get to know those things that Peter did.

_'She'll discover_ _those_ _things for herself,_ _she'll_ _be alright.'_ I thought to myself, knowing that it was true as well.

"I'm gonna go check on Theo." Malia said with a small smile before moving around me to reach into the cupboard across from her to grab some soup.

"Should slip him a whole bottle of Niquil, wouldn't want him waking up just yet." My words were bitter and felt like gravel to cough up. I wasn't even mad at Theo anymore, not after seeing what happened to the pup. But that didn't mean that I didn't want to chew him out later either.

"Yeah," she giggled, clearly knowing what I'd been thinking. "Scott already tore his ass a new one, unless you were actually blind when he took you to see what happened to him."

"Oh no, I saw. Just figured I should give him some pieces of my own mind rather than have someone do it for me." I joked--though it wasn't really something to joke about.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, eat this. I went and got it while you were out. I know how you love Chunky’s Beef and Vegetable soup." The laugh that left her chest after was genuine along with the warm look in her eyes when she leaned in to hug me.

I was still so tired, so the hug wasn't one of my best ones, but she seemed to be okay with it regardless.

"I'm glad you, Liam, and Theo are all okay. Even though the later of you three is a huge jackass most of the time. We can't afford to lose anymore wolves. Not now with the hunters all over our case. So, stay healthy. Eat." She said while pulling away with a pat to my shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." I chuckled, earning a stern look from her before she ducked out of the room.

Malia was a lot of things that most people would consider unfriendly but that's just how she was. Prickly like a sea urchin, but soft and tender on the inside after you took the time to break into her shell.

Shaking my head and staring out the window as the rain picked up, I figured I should take her advice and eat before I went back to bed.

Pots and pans clanked and scraped against one another till I found one small enough for the can of soup. Following the directions on the tin was easy and it only took just under ten minutes to heat the food up. By the time thunder was rolling over the hills, my food was almost gone and it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. I felt like I was going to pass out any minute.

I stood from the small kitchen table and put the remainders of my soup in the fridge before heading down the hall. I quickly nabbed a thick feather blanket from the hall closet and headed out to the living room. I could faintly make out the sound of several pairs of heavy feet splatting around outside, along with low huffs.

The pack was coming home, which meant the couch was going to be free for maybe five more minutes so I made my way over to it as fast as my body would take me, and sunk down into the dense foam of the cushions. A small groan of pleasure worked up my throat at the feeling of the heavy blanket putting just enough pressure on me while the couch swallowed me down into it.

After making sure that the hot air could escape, I pulled the blanket up around my head and settled down into the maze of heat that the thick fabric trapped in. Voices drifted in through the heavy threading of the blanket, but even they couldn’t fight through my fatigue. The cold in the center of my body lessened as images of my imprint flashed behind my eyelids.

Remembering Stiles' smile, his moles, and those doe eyes broke something inside me.

They broke something inside me while my defence were weak. Whatever they broke, I could feel my wolf hum in content. I found a sense of peace in knowing that I'd be able to go back out into the forest in a few days.

And for a brief few moments before the fatigue finally got to me again, I felt a small burst of joy and excitement bloom in my belly at the possibility of seeing Stiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if I'm being honest, I had to reread this story because I've forgotten a lot of what happened and what hasn't been answered yet and then sort of went "oh, yeah I'm supposed to be answering this" and so I finally got my ass in gear and reread, and then wrote more. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be coming, **but I am not giving up on this story.** Not now that Derek finally seems to be showing signs of letting himself like Stiles. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos, you have no idea how much comments help me keep going. (Or maybe you do :) ) It means so much to be able to get feedback. Even if it's just a small "it was good", they help me so much!!! If there are any mistakes, please let me know, bc this story is unbetad. 
> 
> I love all of you readers who are sticking with this story because you are my sunshine, and I'm not even kidding. I don't praise you people enough. I love you and please just, feel free to scold me if I don't do anything for another 4 months! Please! Ily and will see you in the next chapter!!


	15. So....

I just wanted to say a thing or two. I realize it’s been almost a year since updating. I’m sorry to say that it’s because I’ve been stuck behind a wall. A wall of writers block. I’m gonna sit and write out the next chapter completely—possibly starting it all over because nothing’s working. 

I have been meaning to update and I’m so SO sorry for not doing that. But I promise you that I have not abandoned this story. It’s just taken ages to write words worth reading. I want to make the next chapter good and not shitty. 

For those who have stuck with this story even if it has taken eons, thank you. You mean so much to me as readers and I am gonna update really soon. I promise you that. Swear it. School has been kicking my ass—senior and all—but I will see this story through to the end. I promise you and myself that. 

So just hang in there guys. I will die before i abandon this fic. I am however gonna be going through and editing all the previous chapters because they need it. Otherwise I will be working on updating. Love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will delete this chapter as soon as I get the next actual chapter put.

**Author's Note:**

> _Hugs, kisses, ily~_


End file.
